Dance: a SasukeXhinata request
by Crimson-sky-line
Summary: Hinata Sasuke fic, hinata is going to the dance dateless and ends up finding more than she hoped for and when she goes back to school more attention then she ever needed. story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata had never been one for much words, more or less she liked to think about things, lots of things.

She found comfort in being with people her cared about her, friends like Shino and Kiba.

That's the only reason she even planned to go to the dance this weekend, because they had asked her.

They had originally planned to go as a group but shino had gotten a date with someone and Kiba had been asked just the day before.

So now she was going but going alone, she had promised to go…

She watched herself in the mirror, she twirled a little, she looked ok she guessed.

Her outfit was divided into two parts a top that hugged her slightly, and was a pale purple, and it came up on the sides to tie into a knot just below her hair line. And it came to another knot on her left side that evened out its fabric line on the right.

The bottom was a white flowing fabric that moved with her twirling in the mirror. She wore white matching gloves that incased her delicate hands.

She gave a small smile, it would have to do. With that she sighed. And walked out onto the patio that surrounded the house. Before exiting she put on a small white mask that covered just around her eyes.

Shutting the compound door behind her she began her walk to Shino's house had had offered to walk her there along with his date.

She said three would be a crowd but as a best friend he wouldn't hear it.

They were always too nice to her she smiled at the thought, not many people talked to her but then again she was shy and didn't make a real effort to talk with them either, so she couldn't blame them.

She had honestly wanted to go with Naruto but never worked up the courage … it was her own fault she waited to long and someone else had asked him.

It seemed like everyone had a date or wasn't going, most people went in groups though so maybe she would be lucky…

The one's she might have asked were already going with someone. Some people were only going cause they were forced to by family and sensei's.

This had happened to Sasuke… (flash)

She was going to her locker after the bell rang cause she forgot her book and had to go back. She shuffled her feet watching them she was so forgetful sometimes.

In the near-bye courtyard she heard some noise and yelling she followed to see what it was about…

"you are going…" Kakashi his sensei was leaned against a tree peering up from his book at his favorite pupil.

"No I'm not." she glanced over, the stubborn Uchiha sat on a concrete bench, eyes closed leaning back, he seemed relaxed.

"yes you are that's an order," sasuke opened one eye to watch the silver haired man before saying no and closing his eye again.

"it's an order Sasuke, you can't get out of it , and there are many girls in the academy willing to go with you, just pick one."

"im not going." He said back a tone of frustration rose in his voice, " those girls don't even know me and I don't want to know them, they are stuck up and just want to be with me cause the other one does." He shrugged. "I don't want that, or this damn dance." He crossed his arms.

"that's life, get over it." Kakashi closed his book. " do you like someone already you can't have?"

"no, girls are to troublesome and they care to much about themselves and nothing about anyone else…"he huffed.

"or are you scared to get close to one, cause you might like it?"

sasuke's eye grew wide. "why would that scare me?" he glanced over in hinata's direction, she blushed and stepped back behind a pillar hoping she wasn't seen. "but ill go just because I have to, this is stupid." He huffed and slumped back on the bench.

Hinata by that time had hurried away to her locker. When she got there someone was standing in front of it.

She stopped when she was close enough to see his face.

"why were you spying on us?" he asked, watching her his eyes a piercing black.

"I wasn't spying just passing by to my locker." She looked away from him.

Sasuke was leaned against her locker and she couldn't get into it to get her book, and if she didn't hurry back she would be in trouble.

"lair." He practically spit the words into her soul.

"No, I'm not." she shrieked out, fairly loud.

"yes you are." He watched her, she tried to reach around him for her locker.

"no im not," she had calmed her voice but refused to look into his eyes again.

"yes you are."

"at least im not afraid to get close to someone!" she spit back then pushed him out of her way, a blush to her cheeks, she felt somewhat bad for saying it but then again she needed to say something…

she grabbed her book and slammed the locker door shut, turning around he was there looking down on her he was taller than her after all most people were.

"have you ever even been close to someone." He step forward, one hand leaned against the lockers the other at his side. She was still avoiding any eye contact.

She shuttered and didn't answer.

"have you ever been so close you can feel their breath on you know they feel yours too?" his other hand grabbed her wrist forcing her to drop the book on the ground, he thrust her hand to the locker. And leaned down to her closely.

"do you even know what it's like?" he whispered, she shivered, his breath was warm " have it all then have it ripped away from you?"

his voice was now a little deeper sounding and he pushed into her hand harder which made her cringe it was starting to hurt.

"Hinata." She looked up unwillingly with her own bodies command her cheeks covered in a crimson blush . He gave a small smile in the corner of his mouth. " you have lavender eyes."

She didn't really understand this but he let her go and walked away. She slumped down to the floor in a pile with her books. ( end flash)

She didn't even get a chance to knock on the door before it was opened by Ayama.

"hi Hinata." She smiled.

She was Shino's date. She wore a cute costume for the dance a black and yellow tube dress with a stinger on the back, she was after all dressed like a bumble bee. A pair of pale yellow wings and high black boots finished of her look.

She was dare Hinata think hot? She had been a new transfer student this past fall. It was no real surprise though that her and shino were going together.

"Shino … Hinata's here now are you ready?" she yelled back into a room.

"Just a sec." Was the reply.

Shino came out in a tux he was finishing the yellow tie it was a faded yellow but still it matched Ayama's costume well with the black and yellow, and of course he wore his sunglasses even at night but it had no collar so you could see his mouth.

But Hinata had to admit he was hot too, they made a cute pair.

"let's go everyone." He smiled to Hinata, " you look very nice." She blushed.

When they made it to the dance many people had already started dancing and being social

Ayama drug a reluctant shino out on the dance floor, but he seemed to not really mind, after all she was good at dancing her specialty her jutsu's were good but her ability to control the people around her and look better than just good was her specialty.

Hinata sighed leaning against the wall behind her, she wasn't good at dancing, or anything like that, she almost regretted coming but saw a familiar smile across the floor waving at her.

"oi, Hinata." She was greeted by Kiba. Who hugged her with a smile, he was drunk, as usual he thought he had a higher tolerance level than he really did.

The drink in his hand smelled funny and so did his breath. " you look hot tonight!" he said loudly above the music.

The lights flickered different colors which made him look a little sickly when the yellow light hit him.

"thanks." She blushed and smiled.

"wanna dance?" she was surprised, _ what would he remember anyway if she was good or bad?_

"Yes."

He led her out to the floor by shino and Ayama, who were going dirty in their dancing, she never thought she'd seen him smile so much.

" like this." Kiba smiled moving his hips by her's. she moved away in surprise.

"kiba I don't know if I can do this…" she shook her head, stepping away from him further.

He pulled her toward him again whispering in her ear. "I won't hurt you Hinata…" he nibbled her ear a little.

She shivered but didn't really relax. She didn't like this whole idea of dirty dancing, and it made her nervous the way he kept trying to roam his hands around her lower half she had to push him away repeatedly.

This wasn't the kind of dancing she had felt she was agreeing too.

And where was his date? What was her name? It didn't matter really but she wanted out of this …

"hey Kiba im going to go look for someone a…. be back soon." She hurried away.

The hallway was quiet compared to the gym and cafeteria were the whole party was taking place. She walked around, she found the office, the door was locked but she could hear laughter.

"Byakagan" she said softly. The office was filled with the chaperons, they were playing poker but Hinata didn't quite understand why half of them were in their underwear besides Kakashi who was using some technique to cheat, Hinata just assumed they were drunk but wasn't sure.

No wonder everyone was doing whatever they really wanted at the party.

She heard a noise from down the hall. Quickly jumping into a closet she stayed as quiet as possible.

"I thought I smelled her up here." It was kiba.

"your wrong then, probably cause your so drunk off your ass you got confused," she thought it sounded like shino but he normally wasn't that out spoken and crude with his feelings.

"sorry to piss you off bugboy, you can go back to your date!" Kiba said sarcastically.

" you're the one who pulled me away to come look for Hinata. If she wanted to be found she would be … you probably freaked her out with your dancing."

You could hear someone tapping their feet but she didn't know who it was. " just cause I wanted to dance with her doesn't make me a bad person." He burst out.

"yah, but you did it the wrong way." Shino must have shaken his head cause kiba yelled something about not looking at him like that.

"you should have asked her to go with you in the first place, and not gotten drunk would have been a good start."

"ehn. You win some you lose some."

"you're a jerk you know that." Shino said tone a little tense.

"like you did any better bugboy, you brought her with your date too," he paused " and then ditched her to dance when you don't even like dancing."

Shino sighed. " Let's just find Hinata." You could hear some trudged footsteps.

Hinata quickly thought about what to do, they were her friends after all and shino at least seemed a little sorry, though kiba was drunk and she couldn't really believe what he was saying and doing she figured why not go along with it he wouldn't even remember what he'd done later why worry herself about it.

She opened the closet door. Then shut it enough so she could just barely see out then watched as two sensei came out drinks in hand laughing like crazed animals, they could barely walk. They set their drinks on the floor and kept walking toward the gym.

She stepped out of the closet and walked over to the drinks. She drank the first one it was bitter and she could barely hold the glass it was so large so she used two hands. She though didn't really enjoy it.

But she decided she wanted to be drunk and not remember the way her friends were acting, cause it was painful for the fragile girl, better to not know she guessed… she held the second glass to her lips but before she could drink it she was startled.

"giving up?"

she turned around it was a boy in costume. He was taller than she was, and also wore a mask, she thought he look extremely sexy a rival for any man at her school especially in his black and white tux.

"what do you care?" she snapped back.

" what makes you think I don't?" he stepped closer taking the glass from her hands and setting it back on the ground.

"who are you?"

he smiled. She could have swore she'd seen it before, it was very captivating. " doesn't matter really."

"yes it does, and I can't tell with your mask… so just tell me…"

"you can see through my mask can't you?"

"if I wanted to yes, but id rather you tell me…" she smiled shyly and blushed, though she didn't know why…

he chuckled a little under his breath. " maybe ill tell you."

"maybe?"

"maybe, do you want to go dance with me?"

she was nervous about it because of her first dancing experience but for some reason this guy seemed different like maybe he cared or something she didn't really understand but she wanted to believe he was good.

She held his hand, and they returned to the dance floor. Though it was a fast song he held her close as if it was a slow one, they danced in a small circle one step at a time.

She enjoyed it and the pace, he treated her how she had wanted that night just like a lady.

She smiled leaning into his chest. His eyes grew wide and he pushed her out a little making her spin then pulling her back in dipping her.

She laughed, blushing she covered her face with her hands.

He smiled back. And leaned in giving her a soft kiss one the cheek. She blushed harder.

"hey, none of that in here." A teacher came over pulling them apart.

"you did it too, with Iruka sensei just an hour ago." The boy shot back at her, apparently he knew of the teachers games too.

"no I didn't the teacher protested."

"liar." Where had she heard that before?

"no I didn't." the teacher protested again.

" then I didn't just do this." He stepped forward, running his hand through her hair and pulling her forward. He let his lips meet hers. It was warm as gentle she pushed herself on her toes into it more, which he replied to with kissing her more passionately.

She squeaked out a soft noise, and he nibbled lightly on her lower lip. When they released the teacher was staring at them in shock, "detention for both of you.!"

The boy grabbed her hand "come with me…" they ran out of the gym outside onto the roof it was cold out she wished now she had brought a jacket or something.

"cold?"

she nodded. And he gave her his tuxedo over coat. "thanks." She blushed.

"Hinata…" he began…

" how do you know who I am?" she questioned.

"your mask doesn't hide your beauty well." She blushed harder removing the mask.

"I guess I don't need this but who are you?"

"you won't like me if you knew…" he sighed. " I just wanted to say I had a great night and thank you for the kiss, I was the most sincere thing anyone has ever done for me. Thanks."

"don't go." She held his hand now. Scooted a little closer to him. " tell me who you are."

"Hinata please don't…" he pushed her away as she reached for the mask.

"your not my boss…" she gave a playful grin and removed it. "sasuke?" she said under her breath.

He didn't say anything.

"why didn't you tell me?"

"ehn?"

"do you think I would have cared if you were honest with me?"

"do you care now?"

she thought for a few seconds. " I care … that-" he cut her off.

" ehn. You win some you lose some."

She smacked him hard across the face. " don't be a jerk!"

He looked back at her his eyes still a piercing black as the night that surrounded them, but they drew her in nonetheless.

"I guess I deserve that." He shrugged.

"im sorry." She set her hand on his face where she had hit it a red handprint was well visible. "i…."

"Hinata…" he kissed her on the lips again.

"stop you two!" they turned to see many people coming at them.

They stood up surprised. " what do we do?" Hinata asked a bit frantic.

" do you want to be with me?" he asked turning to face her.

she was confused.

"Hinata, do you want to be with me?"

"yes." Her answer was quick and direct suddenly with some hand jutsu's they were gone. In the dust of leaves.

When the teachers reached there Kakashi being one of them picked up the left behind jacket. And shook his head with a small smile.

"anyone get a good look at them?" said one who was looking from face to face. "Kakashi how about you?"

"no."

"outsmarted by kids… how pathetic are we…" another commented.

"maybe we should go back down before anything else like this happens." Kakashi interjected.

And they all exited the roof…..

End chapter

* * *

ok i hope you guys like the re-write of project my first hinata sasuke and hope you guys like this better, i will not be continuing the other one. please review any comments questions flames anything just please try and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

" do you want to be with me?" he asked turning to face her.

she was confused.

"Hinata, do you want to be with me?"

"yes." Her answer was quick and direct suddenly with some hand jutsu's they were gone. In the dust of leaves.

When the teachers reached there Kakashi being one of them picked up the left behind jacket. And shook his head with a small smile.

"anyone get a good look at them?" said one who was looking from face to face. "Kakashi how about you?"

"no."

"outsmarted by kids… how pathetic are we…" another commented.

"maybe we should go back down before anything else like this happens." Kakashi interjected.

And they all exited the roof…..

xXx

They appeared in an empty alleyway, apparently it had taken a lot of chakra for Sasuke to transfer them both there he was panting a little hands on his knees.

" we need to keep going … " they continued walking till they reached a porch way. Hinata looked around no one else was there it was an empty street and looked in disrepair.

"where are we?" he didn't answer.

He fiddled with a door's lock, and finally giving up on the key he held forced it open with his side.

By now that drink she had was kicking in. Hinata was starting to feel dizzy and a little bit motion sick.

He shut the door behind them. She looked around noticing all the red and white fans, they were at his families buildings.

That's why they were so empty, she remembered hearing that his family was all killed when she was younger, she had thought it sad but didn't pay much mind she was only six and didn't understand death then anyway.

He slumped down on the couch and she occupied the opposite corner of it, she sat staring at the ceiling, that was spinning before her eyes.

"why did you come with me?" she looked up to meet his stare.

"im not shure …" she gave a little smile, then flinched when the lamps light began to bother her eyes.

He turned it down a little. "better?" he asked sitting up now.

"yes." She said quietly.

He leaned over. she breathed in deeply as his hand sat across her jaw line pulling her in for another sweet kiss.

It was not at all overpowering just innocent and gentle like he was nervous too.

"Hinata … " he mumbled as he began to kiss her neck, she gave a cooed reply.

She leaned her head back watching the ceiling as it again began to spin.

"sasuke," Hinata moved her hand to her forehead.

"headache?" he asked quietly.

She nodded. He left and returned with some water in a shot glass apparently he didn't have another kind of glass or something.

"drink this." And she did.

She fell asleep with his arms around her keeping her warm.

She blinked as a warm sunbeam hit her eyelids causing them to twitch open …

xXx back to that night Sasuke POV xXx

… she was In a cold sweat, apparently it wasn't just alcohol in the glass.

Sasuke had just helped her from the bathroom where she had thrown-up and she had then passed out in his arms not long after that.

A wash cloth was set over her forehead to cool her down.

He sighed. Lifting her up he carried her into a bedroom and laid her down pulling a blanket over shoulders to her chin.

"feel better …" he blew out the light and closed the door behind himself.

He sat in the once grand living room, the paint on the walls had dulled, and a gloom had fallen over the house that he had never before been able to escape.

He removed uncomfortable pants and walked around in his boxers, and the white undershirt unbuttoned that revealed his toned chest.

He pulled a sake bottle from a cabinet with its many matching cousins, and poured a drink for himself. He took it like it was nothing.

Suddenly he felt the urge for fruit loops, opening another door he pulled out a clean bowl and from a drawer a soup spoon.

He poured milk into the bowl and slouched himself back on the couch bowl in hand he sat with his knees pulled toward his chest. The bowl balanced between his knees.

At this he was skilled he mostly ate cold cereal, and sometimes a sandwich or too, maybe even rice when he got around to cleaning the cooker.

A knock at the door, kept him from putting the large spoonful of colorful rounds into his mouth.

He gave an unhappy sigh setting the bowl down on the floor he stood up to answer the door.

"sasuke." Kakashi was standing there with his jacket in hand.

Sasuke just watched it, had he been so careless to leave it?

"can we talk?"

"fine." He mumbled leaving the door open and walking back to his cereal he returned to the previous position.

"what did you think of the dance?"

"it was fine." He shoved food in his mouth to avoid a longer answer, and he chewed slowly.

"anything special happen?"

"not really, a lot of people got drunk, and such typical." He shrugged, " besides that drug in the sensei's drinks it was all basic."

Kakashi acted as if he didn't know sasuke was talking about. " what drug?"

"I don't know." Sasuke snapped back im not a medic nin!"

"speaking of which sakura was looking for you." Sasuke avoided eye contact, " she says you left for the bathroom and never returned …. Where'd you go?"

"here."

"so you just left sakura standing there and came straight home?"

there was no real way to avoid the truth from his teacher. "no."

"you saw innocent Hinata and what just thought you would what ? is the part I can't figure out…"

"nothing I just danced with her and we had a nice time is all …" the spoon made a plink noise hitting the empty bottom of the bowl … he left it in his hand.

" well she isn't home yet and I figured she was here."

"she is."

"she needs to be home her father is angry and her friends are worried."

"she can leave at anytime im not stopping her-"

"but you aren't helping her either …"

sasuke was quiet.

"I know you like her and-"

"I don't like her." he lied.

"at any rate don't play this game with her life you hear me?"

sasuke was quiet again.

" she may really like you, and you are just hurting her in the long run, and you may or may not regret it when she gets thrown out of her compound because of your stupidity …" Kakashi raised his voice.

Sasuke glared back. " even if you are my sensei you can't tell me what to do in my own house." He motioned for the door and for Kakashi to leave.

"just think about what I said, if you care about her at all you'll take her home." With that Kakashi got up and left.

When the door slammed shut it was followed by the bowl breaking against a wall, the piece sat there, sasuke watched them face red and frustrated.

He walked back toward the bedroom, opening the door he saw Hinata laying there. Her color had returned to about normal, and she was breathing softly he watched as the covers rose and fell with each of the breaths.

xXx

… She fell asleep with his arms around her keeping her warm.

She blinked as a warm sunbeam hit her eyelids causing them to twitch open …

What a weird feeling, her head felt better though, she looked up at the familiar ceiling and its cross-stitch fabric pattern.

She was home. Tucked into her bed.

Sitting up she sighed, it was only a dream she must have fallen asleep and dreamt the whole night.

When she sat up she noticed a black jacket laying over her.

She held it in her hands, a small fan was printed on the tag. She gave an shocked smile, and rubbed the fabric to her face.

Suddenly her bedroom door swung open and in rushed Hanabi.

"Hinata-san" she yelled jumping onto her sisters bed. "what's that?" she questioned pointing to the jacket Hinata put it behind herself as if to hide it.

"nothing." She blushed.

"liar." Hanabi gave a little smile.

"no im not." she yelled back.

"yes you are." They both turned to see Neji leaned against her doorway.

Hinata blushed and desperately waited for a way out.

"you went to the dance, and left early …" Neji stepped in shutting the open door behind himself. "to add you left with a guy."

"no I-."

"Hinata"

"but neji-nee-san –." She began

"save it for Hashi he wants to talk with you when your done with breakfast, I suggest skipping breakfast." He nodded with a smirk.

Hinata gave a scared look.

"ill take care of it." Neji held his hand out and Hinata put the jacket in it reluctantly.

Hinata changed clothes and washed her face before heading down to her father's sitting room.

She didn't even get a chance to tap on the door before a booming voice called to her . " enter."

She shivered pulling the screen open.

"so…" he watched her.

"Hashi- sama " she bowed low.

"sit."

She hurried to the position he had motioned for. "where were you last night?"

"at the dance." She answered quietly.

"with?"

"no one." Her hand trembled slightly. " just friends."

"I see." He sipped the hot tea in front of him. "make shure that is exactly what happened…"

"it is." She didn't hesitate.

"keep it that way then." He motioned for her to leave.

She stood up when her hand reached handle, he spoke again. " and don't forget to go to Mei today you will be getting a full physical, top be shure your friends aren't as stupid as that blonde boy you fancy is."

"he's not stupid, and your wrong in that respect, I don't fancy him anymore, don't you even know your own children?" with that she ran out the door.

Hashi slammed his cup to the table a drop of sweat running down from his brow. "stupid child, does she not understand the effect of a sparked log." He muttered.

When she reached her room, it was empty of people, she leaned against the back of the door and slide to a puddle on the floor, tears streamed down her pale cheeks, she had never acted like that to her father before and now she couldn't take it back, "what have I done."

* * *

ok im glad so many of you reviewed and liked the first chapter, hope this one is just as good, please keep up all the reviews and i will keep updating, thanks everyone ... and flames are also welcome ... 


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a long weekend. She went to her aunt Mei's and passed the physical in to condition.

They also did a through search of her room, finding nothing, Hinata was glad Neji had taken the jacket from her, sometimes he was helpful but mostly she didn't understand him.

Her father didn't let her leave all weekend still, so she had to miss training. For which she felt bad about.

But today was different it was finally Monday and she got to go to school and see Sasuke the thought caused her too blush.

She decided to avoid the bus and walk today; it wasn't that far anyway she assured herself.

She was dressed in the usual school uniform, a mini skirt and a button up top. And for the guys pants and a tie that few wore. But all the students made use of Wednesday and Friday's casual days.

Over her skirt and top she wore the jacket from sasuke, Neji had given it to her that morning when he left for early training with Tenten, those too always spent time alone training….

The jacket was long in the sleeves so it was pushed up a little the folds surrounded her hand anyway so it didn't make much of a difference. It was long in the bottom as well reaching about two inches above the end of her skirt, which made it appear shorter.

"Oi, Hinata" she turned around to see Kiba.

"H-hi" she fumbled out.

"What happened to you Friday?" he leaned forward so he could see her face that she was practically covering by looking away.

"Nothing, I didn't feel well and left," she was starting to sweat, " I couldn't find you or shino to say I was leaving, but I felt very sick, when I got home I threw up." She looked away as much as was possible. "s-sorry"

"o-ok it's fine, bugboy and I where a little worried but ill tell him you are fine now….but you didn't show up to practice all week either …."

"Sick still…." She was glad by then they had reached the schoolyard and she bolted for safety in the woman's bathroom.

"Hinata…" she turned to see Ayama and Tenten fixing their hair. Tenten was pinning her signature buns to the top her head, Hinata never understood why she even did that her hair was so lovely down, in chocolate waves of curl, but apparently Tenten found it bothersome.

"Hi Ayama." She smiled and face Ten now " Tenten-san"

"Did you enjoy the dance Friday?" Ayama said with a questioning smile.

"Not really." She shook her head. " Most people were too drunk."

"ehn…" Ayama smiled at her own reflection, "that's part of life …have you ever drank anything before?"

Ayama was a cute girl, she like Tenten had wavy chocolate hair, though Ayama's was originally black and colored like brown but it didn't really matter. She had these pool blue eyes that would catch yours something that was hard to look away from.

Her figure was a curved one, and she wore clothes that made it look good, she was short so the mini skirt added leg appearance to her making her seem taller but she preferred jeans….

She had loved bugs that's probably why here and shino got along so well few people weren't freaked out by it that included the males too….

"Hinata did you here me?" Hinata snapped back …

"What?"

"Have you ever drank anything before?"

"Umm yes."

" There you go its part of life everyone drinks just some don't know when to stop or what drink is best for them …"

Just then the bell rang….

"Bye Hinata," Tenten said grabbing her books up.

"Bye." Ayama smiled grabbing hers too, " I love the jacket!" she yelled back before Hinata lost site of them.

Ayama was in Neji's grade for most of her classes so she was older than shino, and best friends with Tenten. If Hinata could say anyone girls as her best friends it would have been those two.

She went to her first few classes with little bothering from people who wondered what happened to her Friday night. At any rate she was bored and couldn't wait till lunch, though she wouldn't be able to talk with him cause of his rabid fans she could still see sasuke.

She sighed what chance would she even have of talking with him in these concrete walls.

She opened her locker in it was a flower. A small pink rose. She blushed.

"Sasuke…" she whispered.

"You like?" she turned to see Naruto.

"Naruto?" she blushed hard. "you got this for me?"

"no, but I have a message for you from someone." He leaned in, " meet sasuke-kun on the roof for lunch…" with that Naruto was gone.

Hinata watched herself in her locker mirror, _what did he like about her anyway? She wasn't even that pretty, true she was cute but not like sakura and Ino and certainly not as outspoken and lively as Tenten and Ayama, did she even have anything worth chasing after for him?… _

She slipped the flower into her hair, it looked nice, her eyes sparkled looking back at the reflection maybe she had something after all.

She closed her looker and headed off to third hour, it went quickly though she didn't even really listen she would have to get notes from someone else … day dreaming wasn't a good thing in her hardest class science, but still she didn't really regret it.

She found the stars to the roof, and snuck up them hoping not to be caught by a sensei and given detention.

When she reached the top she looked around the school had never seemed so big before.

She found sasuke leaned against a cooling agent of some kind that gave a nice shade.

"so you liked the flower?"

She blushed then nodded.

"The jacket too…?"

"Yes." She sat down next to him.

He handed her a box. "What's this for?"

"Open it."

Inside was hot rice, dumplings and some caramel cookies, it all smelled so good.

"For me?"

"No for me…" he rolled his eyes. " yes for you."

"Thanks." She smiled, it taste better than it smelled.

Sasuke pulled himself out a canine, and a box of stir fry rice and some pork.

They ate together in silence each taking peaks at the other when they weren't watching.

When he was finished he looked over to see she had one cookie left. She happened to glance up too….

They both gave small smiles and Hinata blushed. "Here" she held out the last cookie for him.

He didn't take it a little embarrassed she pulled her arm back in, she placed the cookie to her lips.

Sasuke reached over and took the other end of the cookie, which surprised her causing her to blush intensely.

They ate it together coming to kiss at the end.

When they parted lips she pulled her hand to her mouth to cover the blush.

He moved some hair that was hanging in front of her eyes. "Hinata why aren't you taken?"

She question confused her slightly. "A… taken?"

"Why are you single?"

"My father." She looked away ashamed to mention him.

"Do you want to stay single?"

"No." she said hastily then covered her mouth again surprised at the quickness of her own response.

He gave a low chuckle, "ok, May I walk you home tonight after school?"

She blushed, "yes was the soft reply."

"Till later then."

She smiled; they picked up the mess from lunch and went down the stairs back into the confined world of school.

Before she could leave the stairwell they shared another passionate kiss, that left her knees shaking.

The bell rang, and she headed off for Advanced Weaponry class, this was her favorite class of the day cause Ayama, Tenten, and Shino were in it.

Shino and Hinata were in this upper level class because of their advanced knowledge on the subject and it helped to have friends like Tenten who knew practically everything to begin with.

She decided though that she couldn't tell them just yet about her meeting with sasuke besides who would believe that the shyest and quietest, most unnoticeable girl ever was liked by Sasuke?

* * *

sorry my room is being redone so it has taken me a long time to get this put up, my computer isn't hooked up yet so im going to do that soon, ill update when i can ... please review and thank you for being patient with this last chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

The bell rang, and she headed off for Advanced Weaponry class, this was her favorite class of the day cause Ayama, Tenten, and Shino were in it.

Shino and Hinata were in this upper level class because of their advanced knowledge on the subject and it helped to have friends like Tenten who knew practically everything to begin with.

She decided though that she couldn't tell them just yet about her meeting with sasuke besides who would believe that the shyest and quietest, most unnoticeable girl ever was liked by Sasuke?

She sat down in class, her books made a large plop hitting the desk.

"Jeez Hinata." Ayama rolled her eyes.

"Where were you today at lunch?"

"I…I…. umm-" she stammered out how was she supposed to lie straight to Shino's face.

"Shino-" Ayama whispered loudly to him, hand over her mouth, " Sensei had her stay after class cause she didn't do an assignment, for a good student like her its an embarrassment …" she hissed, " don't talk about it you will hurt her feelings."

Shino got quiet and turned back to face the front. Ayama looked at Hinata and smiled, she probably would have winked had she been able.

But why was Ayama covering?

"Hey guys." Tenten said a little out of breath, the bell rang as soon as she sat down.

"You get here later and later everyday…." Ayama laughed, then motioned to Tenten that her hair was almost unpinned and the back of it was totally messy. " Here." Ayama handed her a pocket-sized hairbrush.

Ten and Neji had a habit of spending lunch together alone.

Hinata glanced over at sensei he was sitting at his desk writing something down in his notes, which for no real reason made her nervous.

Master Haughton was a tall man, of fair skin, and ebony hair in a tail high in the back of his head, his delicate features made him seem almost feminine.

He got up walking to the board a started writing a few things; Hinata inaudibly took notes not even paying attention to what she was writing.

Master Haughton had loopy letters that Hinata had found hard to read, but when got used to them she was fine, some of her letters even became a little loopy too.

Master Haughton was a newer teacher to this school but he had in fact been teaching for years.

He was respectful of each individual students space and avoiding any real talking about things other than the subject he taught, he rarely even spoke to the other staff members aside from Sensei Carotene, she taught a class on earth jutsu's for gifted children.

Hinata had never taken one of her classes but found her to be charming and well educated. Sensei Carotene had bright green eyes that seemed to sparkle when she laughed and a dulled fire red hair fell in curled ribbons down her back.

Hinata loved the way her green clothing colors complimented her skin and hair tones. She was …

"Miss Hyuuga?" she glanced up.

"Hmm?" she questioned. Master Haughton was standing in front of her desk, when had he even gotten there? She never noticed him walk up…

"Your homework…" a few people watched, as she blushed then fumbled around in her binder and books, finally pulling out the previous nights homework.

He took the paper and took the homework from the student behind her and on down the row.

"Hinata what is up with you today?" shino mumbled out.

Hinata sighed slumping down into her chair covering her face with a book … wishing the school day would be over soon.

When the day ended she pilled her workload into her bag, it was going to be a long night of studying …

She went back up to the roof where her and sasuke had met before, there he was again leaned against the cooling agent pack on his shoulders, it looked practically empty.

"ready?" he questioned, lifting a brow to look at her.

"uhm." She blushed a little looking away. He rolled his eyes and the headed out.

They were going to walk home by rooftops for a few blocks figured it would be safer from his fans ….

They said few words, he helped her with an extended hand across some of the larger gaps.

They finally made it to a point, where it was safe to walk back on the streets, and likely not be seen by his fans.

She sighed.

"this is my stop."

"nice house." He looked away. "Hinata." He wasn't facing her and he ran a hand threw his hair front to back.

"yes." She blushed slightly also looking away.

"can I walk you home tomorrow too?"

"yes." She gave him a small peck on the cheek before running inside her house. She jumped onto her bed and giggled into the pillow, "he likes me."

* * *

guys im so sorry for the long wait ... my room got redone and my computer was down for a while then other drama situations, i was also sick ...

im going to try to update soon, i normally put my late reasons on my bio near the bottom so if i haven't posted in a while take a look at it ...

next chapter: hinata sneaks out with sasuke for a midnite walk, all goes well till someone sees them ...


	5. Chapter 5

He had walked her home for a few weeks now. They had secretly met for lunch a few times on the roof top.

It was a good time, Hinata felt on cloud nine.

She had a smile on her face all the time, many of her friends were oblivious to what was happening they just new she was happy.

Ayama knew it all she had figured it out quickly and helped her with excuses and alibis when she needed them Tenten didn't know that much but enough she helped out too.

Hinata couldn't bring herself to tell shino least of all Kiba.

Kiba had become shut off from her lately avoiding practices and classes with her he was frequently skipping now…

… she felt sad to be losing a friend but her times with sasuke kept her from become depressed and thinking about it too much …

She closed her locker door.

It had been a long day sasuke had been sick with the flu or some such thing and she hadn't seen him the past two days she planned to go over there that night and make him soup or something so he would feel better.

She vaguely remembered his empty cupboards from the night when she went over after the dance. And decided to bring extra food to fill them.

… suddenly she snapped out of thought …

"where do you think you are going?" the voice demanded.

Hinata looked up it was Keita and her set of drone followers Sassily and Jenn.

Sassily had brown hair it was in pig-tails that were low on the sides of her head. She had a pinky skin tone and a soft smile. One could never guess she was mean at all.

Jenn was a blonde haired vixen. She was such a man player, Hinata found her somewhat like Ayama in that since with man skill. Jenn was always wearing short skirts and fishnet about everywhere you could think of …

Then there was Keita …

"I asked you where do you think your going?" Keita barked again.

"t-ta to class." The hallway was empty, and she was left alone staring into Keita's evil golden eyes. She was a cat demon.

Her nails extended into claws and she placed her hand on Hinata's chin and laughed when she shivered.

"awe, is the poor little Hyuuga afraid of the big bad cat?" she made a low half laughed half growl in her throat, when she talked she rolled her r's she was just so maniacal.

"you should be." Sassily said with a grin.

"we know about you and Sasuke …." Keita spit the words out like fire. Hinata's heart skipped a beat.

"yah about you and sasuke, he isn't your's." Sassily said pointing a finger in her face.

"he's mine." Keita slapped Hinata across the face leaving bloody claw marks in their wake.

Hinata fell to the ground in shock , hand holding her burning face.

"im the founder of the sasuke fan club and ill be damned if some, lame ass shy-bitch is gonna take him away from me!" she yelled.

Hinata sniffed, trying to hold back the tears and be strong.

" take this as a warning."

She struggled pulling herself to her feet.

"no."

"what did you say?" Keita yelled.

" Im shy not scared !" Hinata said keeping her voice calm and collected as possible. "h-he doesn't want you s-sa-so –"

Hinata's words were stopped dead by another slashing cut this time across her chest, it stung so bad, soft tears fell from her eyes as she continued to stay standing.

"you bitch take it back!" Keita yelled slashing her again across the face. Hinata fell collapsed to the ground.

This time when she tired again to stand she was slashed before she could, again she tried to move …

In mid swing Keita's wrist was grabbed twisted and broken. Keita retracted in pain.

Hinata looked up, she had been saved.

"back off Keita." The voice growled.

Keita hissed. " Next time, there wont be someone there to save you." Her and the other girls disappeared.

"Hinata are you ok?"

she looked up but her voice wouldn't work, her wounds began to feel like fire, they burned and she curled into a ball holding them.

Her vision began to fade into a ring of darkness …

" Ki …. ba " she mumbled before passing out.

End chapter

* * *

Hey guy sorry its been so long seince i updated and ive been busy with school and break, and what not, excuses excuses i know, lol. well thanks everyone who waited so long for me to update, i will update again hopefully within the next week or so but that's not necesarilly a promise ... anyway thanks for reading ...ideas and thoughts questions all welcome i will anser replys if you have any questions. 


	6. Chapter 6

"You bitch take it back!" Keita yelled slashing her again across the face. Hinata fell collapsed to the ground.

This time when she tried again to stand she was slashed before she could, again she tried to move …

In mid swing Keita's wrist was grabbed twisted and broken. Keita retracted in pain.

Hinata looked up, she had been saved.

"Back off Keita." The voice growled.

Keita hissed. " Next time, there wont be someone there to save you." Her and the other girls disappeared.

"Hinata are you ok?"

She looked up but her voice wouldn't work, her wounds began to feel like fire, they burned and she curled into a ball holding them.

Her vision began to fade into a ring of darkness …

" Ki …. ba " she mumbled before passing out

After some time she woke up in the infirmary. She sat up quickly not knowing where she was but quickly got her bearings.

She glanced around. No one was there she sighed, laying back down on the bed. Not but an hour later the nurse came in.

"Feeling better." She smiled as Hinata sat up with a nod.

"Good, im Miss Croon, head nurse here at the academy." She slipped on a glove, "so how did you get these nasty cuts sweetie?"

"A…" Hinata didn't want to answer.

"You don't have to tell me anyway," she shrugged poking and prodding at the healing wounds. " I already wrote up your exam report."

"O."

"The nice boy who brought you in is finishing it up … says he found you like that in the hallway collapsed or something" she shrugged again. " but what do I know?"

Hinata glanced away from her out the window, she didn't want to tell her what really happened and get in more trouble with Keita's friends but she didn't want to be attacked again.

"Lucky your friend was there. Much longer that poison would have killed you…"

"Poison." The word came from her mouth in broken shaky syllables.

"Yes dear, you could have died if it had been in your system much longer. At any rate I think that boy is done now and waiting for you.

Hinata looked towards the door and he head moved away form the window and from listening.

Hinata let out a giggle and a soft smile.

"When you get your clothes back on and fold the gown put it in that basket" she pointed to a side of the room. "Then you may leave." With that the nurse stepped out.

After Hinata changed she went to the waiting room.

After which she was smothered in a hug that made her blush.

"Hinata I was so worried about you." His arms squeezed tighter around her tiny waist.

"im better now thank you." She gave a smile then brought her hand to her face covering the blush.

"lets go to your locker get your stuff then I can walk you home alright?"

"shure Sasuke-kun." She blushed again as they headed out of the nurses toward her hallway.

The hallway was brighter than she remembered and the light stung her eyes, she squinted. When she reached her locker she put in the combo. And glanced around the hallway.(flash)

"we know about you and Sasuke …." Keita spit the words out like fire. _hinata's heart began to race as she remembered._

"he's mine." Keita slapped Hinata across the face. _Instinctively she raised her hand to her face touching the clawed flesh._

"back off Keita." The voice growled. _Kiba her heart cried out._

Keita hissed. " Next time, there wont be someone there to save you." _Don't leave me! She screamed holding her pains._

"Hinata are you ok?" _Don't leave me!_

she looked up but her voice wouldn't work, her wounds began to feel like fire, they burned and she curled into a ball holding them. _Come back to me why can't I be with you, why cant you hold me like we used too?_

Her vision began to fade into a ring of darkness … _Don't leave me!_

" Ki …. ba " she mumbled before passing out. _No! I need you come back!_

(end) "Hinata"

"hmm…" she turned to face him.

"you ok?"

"im fine." She hadn't noticed she had been standing hand mid-air going to pull a book from her shelf for the last few minutes. She tired to give him a reassuring smile.

She packed her bag and they headed out. This time walking on the sidewalk instead of their usually rooftop route.

xXx Sasuke P.o.v. xXx

Hinata seemed distant from him. Though he couldn't blame her.

"so I guess your not sick anymore?" she gave a weak smile.

"im better, took some medicine …"

"im glad."

"you seem better too, looks like your over the flu." She gave an unsteady smile.

Silence hung well over in the air. It seemed thick.

"well here I am." Hinata smiled, as sasuke kissed her forehead.

He leaned down whispering in her ear, id kiss you on the mouth but I just got better and I don't want you to get sick with anything if I still have something" she blushed at his thoughtfulness. " and your cousin might kill me."

She turned to see Neji watching her, then turned to see Sasuke had disappeared already.

"Hinata, Hashi is looking for you …" Neji sighed, " it doesn't sound good."

"if he wants to talk he'll find me." Hinata glanced up to see the shocked expression on his face. " I need to rest, orders from the nurse."

"ok, but im not telling him your answer." Neji turned and walked away.

Hinata made her way to her room with random glares and stares from members of her family, she even decided to skip supper that night. She laid curled and cuddled in her blankets and on her warm bed her soft pillow…

But she was unable to sleep, she tossed and turned. _Why am I even doing this I should be sleeping _but she couldn't seem to Kiba's face from her mind she didn't understand why he kept coming to her mind….

_Call him… no don't… its your fault he isn't even talking to you…but he saved me…no Sasuke saved you he was the one in the nurses office Not Kiba … _ she tried so hard to talk herself out of it… but …

It was ringing the phone was ringing she had dialed his number … another ring passed then another and another finally the answering machine.

"its Kiba, if you don't know what to do at the sound I can't help you." – beep –

"hi … a… it's me … I mean .. a … Hinata … I was wondering where you are …. I miss you-" she yelled the final part and hung up the phone.

_What are you doing Hinata pull yourself together._ She waited a few minutes than called back… - beep –

"its me… Hinata … again … and i…a…just wanted to say … thank you … I owe you …. And …a…if you …ever need anything…. Let me know…" she took a long pause " a… bye …." She hung up the phone and sighed loudly slumping into a ball on the floor phone next to her.

suddenly it rang. She looked to it mouth a gape with surprise.

She had to get it before someone else heard it … but what if it was Kiba … what was she going to do?

End chapter

* * *

sorry its taken so long to update, my fault, anyway next chapter will be for the most part sasuke's pov on what happened that day when he took hinata to the nurse and then it will led into the phone call. as always thank you for being patient with me and reviewing, comments ideas, questions are all welcome. 


	7. Chapter 7

"hi … a… it's me … I mean .. a … Hinata … I was wondering where you are …. I miss you-" she yelled the final part and hung up the phone.

_What are you doing Hinata pull yourself together._ She waited a few minutes than called back… - beep –

"Its me… Hinata … again … and i…a…just wanted to say … thank you … I owe you …. And …a…if you …ever need anything…. Let me know…" she took a long pause " a… bye …." She hung up the phone and sighed loudly slumping into a ball on the floor phone next to her.

Suddenly it rang. She looked to it mouth a gape with surprise.

She had to get it before someone else heard it … but what if it was Kiba … what was she going to do?

She reached out and hit the button then held it to her ear. "Hello?" she asked quietly, voice a little shaky.

"Can I speak to Hinata." The voice asked , she recognized it.

"its me … Kiba"

"I was headed out tonight, join me."

She couldn't find the words to argue.

"Sneak out and meet me by the pine, like old times, ill make shure no one finds out, promise."

She still couldn't speak. "At eleven, and I missed you too."

"Kiba I –." She finally found the words but he had hung up already. She let the phone fall to the floor.

All that could be heard was the dial tone, it echoed in the room mocking her.

She looked around the room for a clock, it was 10:30, _I wonder what Sasuke is doing?_

xXx With Sasuke xXx

Sasuke was looking at a bowl of hot ramen that was growing colder the more he watched it. He had been unable to sleep and got himself something to calm his nerves, hince the ¾ empty bottle of sake to his left.

He was sitting on his porch, watching the moon light scan over the empty rooms and buildings around him.

It was lonely there and he wished he had someone to talk too, Hinata he wished was there actually, but he was less focused on that but on the day's activities.

(Flash)

Sasuke sneezed for the most part his cold was gone but he still was under the weather, school work had to be gotten and finished he also needed to run out to the market he was almost out of food he hadn't left the house in days.

He wouldn't have left today if he didn't have too.

When he reached the academy it was during class so the hallways were empty, all but a small commotion in the west hallway. He decided to follow it.

When he reached the scene he saw a collapsed girl on the ground and a male standing over her covering her from another three figures that seemed to be attacking them.

"Back off Keita!" the males voice growled.

Keita hissed. " Next time, there wont be someone there to save you." Her and the other girls disappeared.

"Hinata are you ok?"

… Hinata ... Sasuke freaked running toward them, the girl was Hinata collapsed his Hinata…

"is she ok?" both boys were kneeled over her body, she was cradled in Kiba's arms.

"Im sorry." Kiba kissed her forehead, and handed her to sasuke. "Watch over her because I can't anymore …"

A warm tear fell from his eye landing on the floor. Kiba was showing emotion Sasuke had never known any man could have for a female till he meet Hinata.

Kiba loved her too.

"Take care of her, she can't know I was here, promise me you won't tell her."

"Kiba-"

"Promise me." He yelled.

There was a long paused silence as the to watched each other, Hinata began to make noises of pain she was now in a cold sweat, and holding tight to sasuke's shirt …

Sasuke looked down at the girl in his arms, he loved her too, why would Kiba give her up he knew in his heart he wouldn't have been able to do that, he needed her.

"Promise me she won't be told."

It was quiet again. Wouldn't she want to know when she woke what happened? Since he loved her so shouldn't he tell her the truth so she could choose on her own? But she might love him more for saving her? He couldn't have that…

"Promise."

(End flash)

Sasuke's ramen had by now grown cold and untouched sat beside him the sake bottle empty was in his hand as he leaned back against the houses framing.

He sighed. "Hinata."

xXx with Hinata xXx

it was a little colder than she had expected, she pulled her hood up over her ears.

She didn't even know why she had left, she wanted to go see Kiba so badly and tell him she forgave him for what he did at the dance but she couldn't …

Inside she felt the sting of what he did when she trusted him. And all she wanted then was to be with the one person she trusted who had never wronged her.

She turned down a long strip of empty housing; just the atmosphere felt dark and cold. She saw a figure sitting on the porch slumped against the wall.

It sat up at the sound of her footsteps. Walking out to the middle of the street she met him face to face.

"Sasuke." She blushed. "I-I just wanted to thank you for today." She looked away. "Thank you."

He put a hand on her chin and gently moved her face to see him.

"Your eyes are so beautiful, the lavender in them reflects the moon's light. So simple and elegant."

She lifted herself to her toes and kissed him he pulled her in closer, hand about her waist.

The passion in it was intense, there hot breath mixed with the cold air around them looking like a fog of smoke.

He ran his hand lower down her leg; she gave a soft moaned reply biting her lip trying to keep quiet.

Her noises were driving the man inside him crazy; she was so innocent and delicate. He loved it.

"Want to go inside?" he asked moving into her body with his own.

"Yes."

Held her hand, leading her in first, shutting the door behind them, you hear a giggle and a lock being bolted.

End chapter

* * *

hey guys, i was wondering why im getting so few reviews when so many of you are on alert ... i write for the reviews ... my request is 5 reviews or you won't get the next chapter ... but as soon as i get the reviews you get the chapter, im making it top prioriety!

and i was wondering what you think i should have them do behind the locked door? thanks all ideas are welcomed and if i like it enough to put it in i will thank you personally and read your fics and recomend them to my other readers, thanks everyone.

update coming soon. but its really up to your reviews. have a good night.


	8. Chapter 8

it was a little colder than she had expected, she pulled her hood up over her ears.

She didn't even know why she had left, she wanted to go see Kiba so badly and tell him she forgave him for what he did at the dance but she couldn't …

Inside she felt the sting of what he did when she trusted him. And all she wanted then was to be with the one person she trusted who had never wronged her.

She turned down a long strip of empty housing; just the atmosphere felt dark and cold. She saw a figure sitting on the porch slumped against the wall.

It sat up at the sound of her footsteps. Walking out to the middle of the street she met him face to face.

"Sasuke." She blushed. "I-I just wanted to thank you for today." She looked away. "Thank you."

He put a hand on her chin and gently moved her face to see him.

"Your eyes are so beautiful, the lavender in them reflects the moon's light. So simple and elegant."

She lifted herself to her toes and kissed him he pulled her in closer, hand about her waist.

The passion in it was intense, there hot breath mixed with the cold air around them looking like a fog of smoke.

He ran his hand lower down her leg; she gave a soft moaned reply biting her lip trying to keep quiet.

Her noises were driving the man inside him crazy; she was so innocent and delicate. He loved it.

"Want to go inside?" he asked moving into her body with his own.

"Yes."

Held her hand, leading her in first, shutting the door behind them.

He locked it quickly and she giggles as he fumbles with it trying to hurry, with this small matter.

He eventually gives up when it doesn't lock fully fast enough and just makes it look locked ( Hinata though doesn't notice, she has her back turned and is watching the kitchen.)

_Wow he has a lot of empty space in here …_

" Hinata." She spins around gracefully, to face his smiling face just the sight of it and she blushes bringing a hand up to cover the pink tint, she looks down.

"your so cute when you do things like that." He whispered into her ear pulling her close against his body.

She blushed harder as he began to kiss her. They were standing still but seemed to slowly creep toward the couch.

Sasuke fell back, Hinata atop him.

"I-im sorry." She moved to get off sitting up. She was right on his spot, she blushed when she noticed, and tried to move herself from this position.

"stay." He asked quietly.

"b-b-but sasuke, you would find me improper if I-"

he looked down cast, at his growing need, then back toward her slightly worried expression. ( decided he would wait for her) He nodded and she moved off of him. And sat next to him.

They just kind of sat there for a few minutes. Hinata was starting to feel like she had done the wrong thing.

"Hinata, your perfect." He picked up the small shinobi and set her on one leg, (kinda like you might sit on Santa's lap.) she blushed.

He brushed a few random strands of hair from her face. She looked away. he leaned down toward her, and nibbled on her ear softly, sending a tingle through her body.

"s-sasuke"

he made an evil grin and continued to nibble. She closed her eyes leaning back she made a low cooing noise.

This continued for several minutes. Her body was heating up…

_Its so hot in here … I should remove my jacket … but … what would he think?_

She continued to keep these thoughts to herself till it was just too hot to keep it on. She slowly unzipped it letting it fall gracefully from her shoulders toward her waist then onto the couch.

Sasuke inside was being driven crazy waiting for her to be ready. He wanted to not pressure her though. He sucked on her delicate skin above her breast.

For her mesh shirt went over only a solid black undershirt that seemed to be fairly low.

"sasuke." She moaned out against her own will, bucking her hips forward as the word escaped her mouth.

He took it as a hint she was ready for more. He moved himself out from under her, without it seeming out of place. He now lay straddled over her body.

She was looking up at him a crimson blush cross her cheeks.

This time he responded moving into her with his hips, she closed her eyes taking in the feeling she gave another moaned reply.

_O Hinata … your so innocent … you don't even know how you make me feel do you … how you make the man in me cry for more of you every time we touch … _he buried his face into the curve of her collarbone.

Tracing it with his tongue. She again moved into him with her hips, this time he caught her leg and lifted it slightly, moving his body fully between her legs humping toward her.

She moaned feeling the force of it against her it felt so wonderful she couldn't help but want more.

Suddenly sasuke was across the room, he had been thrown to the wall he sat in a melted pile on the floor.

"sasuke!" Hinata shouted jumping up from her position on the couch.

She stopped in mid-step before running into the chest of his sensei.

"Kakashi." She breathed the word out slowly.

"Hinata go home."

"get out of my house!" sasuke yelled on the other side of Kakashi, he was now standing eyes red and flaming at the man who paid him no mind.

"your father has sent people out looking for you, when you went missing.."

Hinata bit her lip, but that went unseen behind her hand.

"you should go, get your jacket." He paused as she did so. " ill escort you home."

She walked slowly for the door. Kakashi behind her. "sasuke ill be back to talk with you later." Kakashi watched as he slumped down on the couch hiding his face in his hands letting the hair fall in front of his eyes.

Kakashi shut the door behind them headed for Hinata's house.

End chapter

* * *

hey guys wow just ask you to review and you do thanks. as promised here is the chapter the same day i got the last of the 5 reviews i asked for. my next request is atleast two by wednesday ... its an easy challenge, i don't want to make you guys feel like you always have to review. i also want to know what you guys think will happen when he takes her home or when he talks to sasuke, i want to see if anyone here is a good guesser ( seince i already started writing the next chapter i know where it is going) anyways ...

props to loly101, it wasn't kiba who came in but i worked off your idea, thanks, ill put props about your fics in the next chapter possibly, when i have time to read em,, i honestly have a weeks worth of french3 homework i haven't done because i procrastinated and put it off at any rate, ill get to it within the next two chapter postings promise.

to the rest of you have a good nite seince its like 11:30 here anyway almost morning and my day tomarrow is so busy ... eep ... i need more time and less to do lol. anyway talk to you all next chapter bye for now.


	9. intermission

omg! guys im so sorry about this really long wait, when I'am able to actually sit at a computer i will type you guys up alota chapters promise. hopefully ill have time to do it tonight sigh honestly i had planned big things for the story - it will take me a little tiime to get back in the swing of things so please be patient a little longer ... i can understand if you are mad at me sigh

REASONS:

well for starters my compter was taken away, when i got it back my monitor was broken, then i had to buy a new internet wire cause parents wanted it in the dinning room instead of mine, don't ask on that one i don't even get it ... well when i finally got it back again i ended up very sick ... i actually had surgery ... ive been home like two days i think (?) its all sorta fuzzy to be honest, and i can't sit up long cause its hard on me, when i get heathier in the next week or so i should have chapters ready to go , but still thats only if im healing according to plan.

and thank you for everyone for being so patient love you all, will post again soon promise.


	10. Chapter 10

Suddenly sasuke was across the room, he had been thrown to the wall he sat in a melted pile on the floor.

"sasuke!" Hinata shouted jumping up from her position on the couch.

She stopped in mid-step before running into the chest of his sensei.

"Kakashi." She breathed the word out slowly.

"Hinata go home."

"get out of my house!" sasuke yelled on the other side of Kakashi, he was now standing eyes red and flaming at the man who paid him no mind.

"your father has sent people out looking for you, when you went missing.."

Hinata bit her lip, but that went unseen behind her hand.

"you should go, get your jacket." He paused as she did so. " ill escort you home."

She walked slowly for the door. Kakashi behind her. "sasuke ill be back to talk with you later." Kakashi watched as he slumped down on the couch hiding his face in his hands letting the hair fall in front of his eyes.

Kakashi shut the door behind them headed for Hinata's house.

Hinata could only hear the wind rushing by her ears as tears came streaming running down her cheeks in small streams.  
It seemed like hours of silence they were about four blocks from her clans compound. she sighed pausing.

"kakashi sensei-" she held her hand over her mouth, but he heard it anyway.

"yes, hinata?"

"what are you going to t-t-tell them?" her studder returned, she had grown bolder with sasuke in her life but still the older hinata showed through.

" the truth." he paused as he heard a small weeped gasp escape her lips. " its only natural after the day you had at school to want to be alone, the park was a perfect place to think, don't you agree?"

she didn't say anything but shake her head mouth open "b-but"

he held a hand up to silence her, she watched a sly smile form under his mask-line. " you have him smiling for real now." kakashi looked up at the moon, " so long after they died it was gone ... his laughter empty, it died with them all emotion and feeling ... but you ... he smiles."

" if you can keep that , ill keep you out of trouble"

hinata nodded, still she didn't understand why he was doing this or Sasuke and Kakashi's bond, but she didn't need too.

"shall we get going?"

"hye." she gave a small smile not totally confident but still it was something.

xXx with Sasuke xXx

"damnt." Sasuke pounded his fist on the floor.

He leaned back against the wall, a cough escaped his lips, he turned his head to the side watching the door now.

i should have actually taken time to lock the door properly, mental sigh he would remember for next time, would there even be a next time???  
he ran a hand threw his hair front to back it was a little sweaty he whiped his hand off on his pants.

why did she come out in the first place if she didn't ask?(flash)

"Sasuke -I just wanted to thank you for today." She looked away. "Thank you."

(end flash)

her voice rang in his mind "thank you"

...but he didn't save her it was Kiba ... he wanted to tell her he truely did but maybe she would love him back, he didn't want to lose her to Kiba ... but it was her decision to make ... but if he told her ... (flash)

"Im sorry." Kiba kissed her forehead, and handed her to sasuke. "Watch over her because I can't anymore …"

A warm tear fell from his eye landing on the floor. Kiba was showing emotion Sasuke had never known any man could have for a female till he meet Hinata.

Kiba loved her too.

"Take care of her, she can't know I was here, promise me you won't tell her."

"Kiba-"

"Promise me." He yelled.

There was a long paused silence as the to watched each other, Hinata began to make noises of pain she was now in a cold sweat, and holding tight to sasuke's shirt …

Sasuke looked down at the girl in his arms, he loved her too, why would Kiba give her up he knew in his heart he wouldn't have been able to do that, he needed her.

"Promise me she won't be told."

It was quiet again. Wouldn't she want to know when she woke what happened? Since he loved her so shouldn't he tell her the truth so she could choose on her own? But she might love him more for saving her? He couldn't have that…

"Promise."

(end flash) he would be i liar to Kiba. he sighed loudly.

"what am i sposed to do?"

"how about nothing?" he turned and saw Kakashi watching him intently. his eye wasn't covered on the right side and the red gleamed as he watched.

"screw you! get the hell out of my house!" he yelled. now at his feet.

"so angry..." kakashi gave a smile under his mask. "hinata would be disappionted ..." Sasuke ran at him throwing a punch that was dodged.

"Don't talk about her like you know anything about her!"

" i thought i taught you better than that." he dodged another swing from sasuke. grabbing his arm he twisted it pulling it quickly behind sasuke's back and threw him to the ground, his knee held the arm in place.

"get off!"

"if your moving around your not listening."

"i don't have too get out of my-"

"house, i know." kakashi cut him off. "stop moving ill have to restrain you with more force; and i hadn't planned on injury. hinata would be upset after being able to see you."

"what?"

"nevermind you want me to leave right? im gone." he disapeared.

sasuke got back to his feet and looked around. "ass-hole." he muttered throwing himself at the couch.

he curled into the pillow that had been sitting there. it held a lavendar sent. hinata's smell lingered on he fabric. he closed his eyes taking it in. "hinata i love you ..." he breathed each word out slowly before drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

yay! i got the chapter up, it was alot of flash back sorry for that but more shall come soon, im getting better(woot!), anyways thanks to all you patient people. love you guys talk soon bye. 


	11. Chapter 11

"i hadn't planned on injury. Hinata would be upset after being able to see you." Kakashi watched as Sasuke raised a brow to this.

"What?"

"Never mind you want me to leave right? Im gone." he disappeared a smug grin cross his face.

Sasuke got back to his feet and looked around. "Ass-hole." he muttered throwing himself at the couch.

He curled into the pillow that had been sitting there. It held lavender sent. Hinata's smell lingered on he fabric. He closed his eyes taking it in. "Hinata i love you..." he breathed each word out slowly before drifting off into a deep sleep.

xXx

"Hinata." She looked up from the tea she was pouring. " Im sorry."

"For what?"

"not knowing where you were and getting you in so much trouble." Neji had his back turned to her.

"Neji-nee-san I-it's alright … I mean nothing happened and-"

"still here." He held a hand out to her in it was a blue phone it had a small key ring hanging on it.

"don't thank me." His tone was solid as always, though she had never heard him say sorry for anything it came just the same without an odd feel. "Tenten and Ayama picked it out."

"ill thank them later." She smiled taking it from his hand.

"im on speed dial number one, its so I can keep track of you, and warn you also."

"Neji – I- "

" Just be safe about everything."

Hinata blushed thoroughly at this comment.

" more or less don't let Hashi find out anything, nor does he know you have the phone, got it?"

"yes." She looked up "how did you know?"

"Tenten did the same stupid thing when we first started dating." He sighed softly, "still … it would have helped if you told me sooner…"

"Neji im not-"

"don't tell me, I never want to know anything about it" he threw his hands up and walked out of the room.

Hinata sat down setting the new phone on the table in front of her, she giggled softly it was always amusing when Neji threw the cute little sorta tantrums, she remember them well from when they were young.

She sighed grabbing the glass farthest from her across the table that was already filled with tea, she had poured it for Neji but why waste and dirty another dish when he wasn't going to drink it?

"My own phone." She giggled then looked at it again. It wasn't just blue it was a deep blue almost black. It had this strange appeal to her with its color reminding her of Sasuke's eyes and how she found herself many times lost in them.

When she had finished her tea she headed out the door, school uniform on and pack to match. She stuffed the small phone in her pocket making a small bulge on the left side of her skirt.

Today wasn't school but she had volunteered to help with the park committee, she was vice president of the group behind Ino who only got the position because her parents could donate flowers, trees, and what not to the funds.

Hinata sighed inwardly she was going to be late for the start of the meeting. She had gone to others but this was the first on site meeting and she was going to be 20 minutes late thanks to her last minute conversation with Neji.

"Sorry im late guys." She huffed out, hands on her knees, she had ran the final six or seven blocks in hopes of not being to late.

"You know you should be more prompt." Ino shook an accusing finger at her.

"And shouldn't the President of any group at least have a brain? I'd say you two are even now." Ayama smiled at Hinata, Ino gave a remark under her breath before returning to another table to give more people instruction.

"So why are you late?" Ayama questioned with another warm smile.

"Neji kept me waiting." She looked up, across from her point of view was Sasuke, he was leaned against a tree a smirk crossed his lips when he noticed she was watching. Though he was surrounded by fan girls she felt like it was just as before them alone together.

"Hinata?" Ayama waved a hand in front of her eyes. She snapped back quickly blushing.

"He is cute."

"Who?"

"Sasuke of coarse." Ayama glanced toward him. "but he seems a little unreachable … might be a challenge as a boyfriend you know?"

"Ayama…" Hinata said blush growing redder by the moment.

"… still he's got potential, and is probably built sleek, and a good kisser too…" Ayama was now watching for a reaction from her friend who covered her mouth with her hand to hide the blush. " that bottom lip pouts out so adorably, just waiting to be eating up!" she giggled.

Hinata didn't even have to look up she closed her eyes and thought about it, _his body was hot she had been only held by it but still she could feel the toned muscle below_, and she loved kissing his lips, _they pouted out so perfectly Ayama was right, but if he was so perfect why did he pick me? That's right he likes me._ She smiled inwardly.

Ayama giggled again. "Made you smile o-so-much!" she laughed again as Hinata blushed covering her smile.

She stole another glance at Sasuke before turning to approaching friends.

"Good morning Kiba-kun, Shino-kun." Hinata smiled at her two friends trying not to look like she was up to anything.

"Yay!" Ayama threw her arm around shino. She was on her toes but still it was cute to watch, anyone else would have been dead but not Ayama, she had charmed him from the very beginning.

"Morning," was his soft reply more to Ayama than herself still Hinata nodded.

Ayama leaned in gently kissing his visible cheek that was above the collar line. Then pulled away slowly, Shino draped his arm around her waist to keep her close. Ayama blushed when he pulled her towards him more.

Hinata found it fun and giggled; Ayama actually blushed too.

"What took you guys so long to get here?" Ayama looked back and forth from shino to Kiba, who crossed his arms and refused to answer.

"Dog-boy here decided to take a bath."

"You bathe?" Ayama and Hinata giggled.

"For your information it was Akamaru's bath." He replied smugly before taking an open glance at Hinata.

"You still got more water on you than he did." Shino said tone cool " and I've never known a guy take so long to change clothes."

"Awe, well we like our boy pampered." She ran her fingers threw his still damp hair, " don't we Hinata?"

They now all turned to look at her.

"Yes, we do." She blushed without realizing, which cause Kiba to blush also, thank goodness Ino came up just then.

"Your late."

"Kiba was taking to much time primping himself before we came."

"Quit saying that." Kiba groaned, and the girls laughed at his misfortune.

Ino handed out assignments and the groups went to work.

Shino was to remove a beehive, which could be dangerous in the future to families on the trails.

Kiba had to paint the old Benches in the open-air gazebos.

Ayama and Hinata of course got the worse job ever. Like those jail men on the highway they got sticks and trash bags and had to collect any from around the trails. Hinata had willingly let Ayama ditch her to go follow Shino; they would be alone who would want to willingly be around a beehive?

Hinata sighed, as the work grew boring. Ino was such a hag assigning Ayama and her trash duty for the comment they said earlier, but now it was just hinata doing the cleaning, some dumb luck there.Her bag was half full when she heard a bush move not far from her.

"Hello?"

no answer.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

Still nothing. Now a little creeped out but for the most part no worse for wear keep going cleaning up the trash.

After another 30 or 40 minutes of cleaning trash Hinata was tired and wondered what was taking Ayama so long.

She rested against a tree.

"Hinata."

She looked up. "Sasuke!" came the cheered reply.

She threw her arms around his neck much like she watched Ayama do, hoping it would work on him as well.

" I was going to ask happy to see me but I guess you answered it…" she blushed. " I missed you."

He softly kissed her jaw line.

"Sasuke." Her hands roamed from down his shoulders to his shirt line at which she paused.

"Go on." His kissed down, to her collarbone sucking gently on the skin.

He temped her so.

"mmm" was her reply as she felt the well toned muscle her fingers trailed over ever part of his abs and chest.

" Lay down? "

She paused then nodded.

He gently set her on the ground and proceeded to kiss her on the mouth now, fingers working at her top two buttons then her returned to kissing her neck.

She moved with each swipe of his tongue across her warm skin.

His hands slowly began to roam her body, down her curves, onto pear shaped hips onto her upper thighs.

She squirmed a little but still it was new, slightly nervous, but still no the less, she never wanted it to end.

Kissing his lips made her seem like she was in more control, so it was her favorite thing to do. She bit tenderly on his lower lip sucking it in and out between her own lips. At this sensation he moved forward practically on top of her.

His hand trailed toward her inner thigh. She tensed up a little, sitting up.

"Am I moving to fast?"

"No its just I-" her breathing was a little scattered.

"One more thing."

He moved a little closer to her while she was sitting there, he rubbed her thigh tenderly.

"Please. I want to do it just for you."

She thought about everything he could mean but nothing stuck in her mind.

"What- what is it?"

"Yes or no."

"Sasuke I just want to know what it is-"

"Do you trust me?"

She didn't hesitate. " I trust you "

He positioned her to lean back just on her elbows so she could watch him if it made her more comfortable.

He pulled her skirt out of the way and up a little.

She held her eyes closed tightly. She felt his hand creep closer toward her spot. The other was under her shirt just below her belly button.

He moved her panties from blocking her entrance by moving them to the side. At this feeling she cringed. He asked if she wanted to continue. She nodded.

He stroked the entrance with a finger.

She blushed when he looked up to watch her face expressions.

She was starting to become wet. To help it along he licked his finger, and traced it one more time before allowing it to slide in.

Hinata closed her eyes; it felt good. He pulled it out slowly then in again.

Her breathing quickened as he continued, his finger made a rotated motion rubbing itself against her g-spot.

Before she realized she let out a moan, it was soft and long awaited.

He repeated this. Stopping seven or eight minutes later. He watched in awe as she open her eyes again they had been closed most of the time. She blinked before she smiled at him followed by her signature blush.

"Sasuke I-"

"Did you like it?"

"Yes," she paused with a tender smile then moved forward kissing his lips softly. " I would like more sometime."

He pushed he back to the ground the whole time nibbling her lips.

"If more is what you wish …"

"Sasuke" she said his name into his lips.

His hands returned to the spots they were before as his lips raged in a battle to contain hers.

This time the opening was still wet from the first round and took little coaxing to enter.

With two fingers he quickly again found her g-spot repeatedly going at her weakness.

His lost the battle with her lips but quickly began to devour the throbbing vain on her neckline. She breathed into his ear, every soft coo and moaned answer to his motions was heard as she came closer to breaking point.

His body moving in motion with his hand forward and back as was hers. Her hips raised of the ground slightly.

"Sasuke." His name came ringing in his own ears. He Pressed down on her lower abdomn with the opposite hand.

"mmmhnnn Sasuke I I- "A loud moaned cry came next as she thrust into his fingers her moans continuing as she thrust into his hand more, a warm liquid covered much of his hand now.

He moved away from her for breathing space as she lay panting on the ground. He kissed her forehead brushing her bangs away.

You are so beautiful. She blushed adjusting her skirt.

"Here." He handed her a rag from his pocket. He helped dry her off and she helped dry his hand.

They sat cuddled in silence for a few minutes, the air around them sweaty with smells they would come to know well.

"So you liked it?"

She blushed then attacked his lips.

"That's a yes." He smiled and gave a chuckled laugh, " you know they will be missing us right?"

she nodded, then leaned once again to his shoulder.

"I wish we never had to leave."

"me too."

* * *

woot a long lemony chapter, im proud of myself, it wasn't the way i had orginally planned to take them yet but it just came at my in the face so i wrote it all up, sorry if grammer's bad its like almost 4 am here. anyway i know whats going on in the next chapter so it should be up soon. now its time for hints. 

next chapter: who knows what they were doing? what has Ayama been up to? and things go from bad to worse, who else does she have the luck of beign stuck alone with now but Keita ... who is still planning to take her revenge out on Hinata because she likes Sasuke.

and woot only one semi-flash back in this chapter !?!

ok final thoughts on this chapter, i hadn't written anything like that in a while i hope it wasn't to weird or anything. i want real thoughts cause if it was too out of place i can always re-write. thanks so much for your opions ill get back to you all soon, much love, laters.


	12. Chapter 12

"So you liked it?"

She blushed then attacked his lips.

"That's a yes." He smiled and gave a chuckled laugh, " you know they will be missing us right?"

she nodded, then leaned once again to his shoulder.

"I wish we never had to leave."

"me too."

xXx

Sasuke did leave a few minutes or so after. Hinata continued to pick up trash but now more or less in a daze of everything that happened. Still it was a good daze.

She finished half the trail before deciding to go back. When she reached the clearing it was only Kiba sitting leaned against a tree, apparently he had finished painting the benches earlier than expected, at least they could possibly eat off them for lunch.

Hinata still sighed inwardly she had a bad feeling about this but chose to ignore it.

" Kiba." She gave a weak smile.

"Hinata can I talk to you?"

"a…"

" why did you call me the other night?"

Hinata sighed this was one of the many things she didn't want to answer.

"Hinata?"

"im not shure." She finally said. She was now sitting on the edge of the newly painted table. He was standing in front of her.

"I understand."

"you do?"

"you can't decide between me and him, can you?"

" Kiba its not that its …"

" You know we have a friendship that makes our bond closer. Something you to could never have."

(Flash)

" Like this." Kiba smiled moving his hips by her's. She moved away in surprise.

" Kiba I don't know if I can do this…" she shook her head, stepping away from him further.

He pulled her toward him again whispering in her ear. "I won't hurt you Hinata…"

(End flash)

The nite of the dance continued to run through her mind, true they did have a bond of friendship but he wasn't always a friend to her sometimes he was a jerk.

" Hinata, I love you."

" Kiba…" she covered her mouth with her hands, a soft blush covered her cheeks.

" I have always loved you." He stepped closer to her pulling her hands from her face.

" You have the sweetest smile." She blushed deeply.

" Kiba I- I mean you-" before she could finish her sentence he had covered her lips with his own.

For some reason she let herself be kissed, her eyelids shut gently as she allowed him to kiss her.

He tongue stroked her lips begging to enter her mouth; she let it.

His kiss was rougher than sasuke's he used more tongue. She still found it amusing. She sucked on his tongue playfully with it lips sliding it in and out of her mouth, apparently that was what he wanted, he gave a low moaned sort of growl and kissed her harder.

She enjoyed kissing him but she didn't feel the spark she had with Sasuke.

Suddenly she could feel his hand crawling up her leg. She pushed him away.

" This isn't right."

" What isn't?"

" Its just uncomfortable…. And Im in love with him " She sighed.

" You're lying."

" No I-I …."

He tried again to claim her lips but she pushed him away jumping down from the bench she tried to leave.

"Kiba stop." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her toes so she had no leverage, and his other arm held her body to his.

" Hinata don't lie to me, you can't kiss me like that without feeling something."

" Kiba stop it." she threatened.

" What don't like someone else, is he that much better than me?" he kissed her neck.

" Kiba let me go." She tried to fight back but was losing.

" Can't give me what you gave him?" he had an evil grin on his face, as his hand grabbed her ass under her skirt.

" I didn't give him anything…" warm tears started to fall from her face.

" Lying never suited you Hinata." He kissed her neck more, " despite what you tell me I could smell you a mile away…"

" Its not true." She sobbed.

" Stop it I hate when you cry." He wiped the tears from her face, letting her drop to a pile on the ground.

He knelt down toward her. " Stop fooling yourself he doesn't love you back, so forget about him, what would the most popular guy in school want with you?"

" He loves me I know it!" she screamed.

" Prove it, if not then you will be my girlfriend."

" Kiba, I can't prove what he feels …"

" Il be able to see it, just prove it, you have two weeks."

" Kiba im not agreeing to this!"

" You have no choice," he rubbed up her leg one more time before letting her run off towards the trail.

The hot tears burned Hinata's eyes as she ran. She tripped falling to her face on the grass. In sobbing ball of tears she laid there looking up into the trees till she couldn't cry anymore.

" You are so weak." She mumbled to herself.

" Not true."

She looked around and saw Keita.

" Keita..." she sat up.

" Don't worry im not here to kill you yet at least." She gave a smile.

" What do you want?" Hinata wiped the tears from her eyes.

" Nothing."

Hinata passed her a questioning glance.

"Seriously, I saw what happened with you and Kiba figured you wouldn't want to be alone."

Hinata looked away embarrassed. " You saw that?"

"Ehn." She shrugged." I've seen worse."

" Like who?"

" Im not shure, at least it sounded good."

Hinata sighed. " Why are you being so nice to me?"

" Cause you listened to me." She glanced to her with a smile.

" I did?"

(Flash)

" Awe, is the poor little Hyuuga afraid of the big bad cat?" she made a low half laughed half growl in her throat, when she talked she rolled her r's she was just so maniacal.

" You should be." Sassily said with a grin.

" We know about you and Sasuke " Keita spit the words out like fire. Hinata's heart skipped a beat.

" Yah about you and sasuke, he isn't yours." Sassily said pointing a finger in her face.

" He's mine." Keita slapped Hinata across the face leaving bloody claw marks in their wake.

Hinata fell to the ground in shock, hand holding her burning face.

" Im the founder of the sasuke fan club and ill be damned if some, lame ass shy-bitch is gonna take him away from me!" she yelled.

Hinata sniffed, trying to hold back the tears and be strong.

" Take this as a warning." (End flash)

" You aren't with Sasuke anymore, I saw you kiss dog-boy," She gave a giggle, " Is his breath as bad as his hair care?"

Hinata stayed quiet, ashamed she had even been near him.

" At any rate, thanks."

"Keita I-." She was going to tell her the truth about sasuke and herself but realized it was better if she kept her mouth shut.

" Still don't you and Dog-boy play a little rough?"

" We weren't playing…" she looked away tears starting to again form in her eyes.

" I thought it was some weird game couples play like a scenario or something aren't those supposed to make things more exciting in a relationship or something?"

" I wouldn't know."

" Anyway, I better go, Sasuke is probably waiting for me."

Hinata turned to her a little wide eyed.

" Believe it" she smiled, " he even kissed me, I have never been happier." She smiled again standing up to leave.

" We should talk again sometime." She walked off leaving Hinata in tears …

_Why was today like this? What did I do to deserve it?_ She sobbed.

Hinata walked further into the forest past the trail…

She reached the river; it had been elevated due to the rain, and was a torrent of swirling and spinning water spouts.

She stood close, it was just water, it was just a few feet down, it was the easy way out …

Hinata stepped off the bank-

* * *

so much suspense ... and im now really excited cause i know where everything is going, mwaha, lol. and thanks for all the good reviews keep em coming.

next chapter is from Sasuke's POV so woot! anyway next chapter coming soon!


	13. Chapter 13

He moved away from her for breathing space as she lay panting on the ground. He kissed her forehead brushing her bangs away.

"You are so beautiful." She blushed adjusting her skirt.

"Here." He handed her a rag from his pocket. He helped dry her off and she helped dry his hand. She was so sweet and innocent he loved that about her.

They sat cuddled in silence for a few minutes, the air around them sweaty with smells they would come to know well.

He wanted to do so much more and keep her feeling that high. He wanted to feel it too … but having her comfortable with it was the first step.

"So you liked it?"

She blushed then attacked his lips.

"That's a yes." He smiled and gave a chuckled laugh, " you know they will be missing us right?"

She nodded, and then leaned once again to his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her, he never wanted to let go.

"I wish we never had to leave."

"Me too." He sighed.

xXx

When he reached his group no one asked where he had been, no one even said much of anything they hadn't noticed he was gone and where still busy working.

" Sasuke-kun." Sakura had come to talk with him.

He didn't even turn to look at her. "hn."

"I um wanted to know if you would go with me to the couples banquet?" she paused for an answer when she got none she continued to talk. "its in two weeks and they are handing out awards and everything I a … just wanted to have you there with me and …"

He couldn't take her rambling anymore … He at one point in his childhood liked her the soft pink hair and minty eyes, but she was annoying, short tempered, and loud … it was like a female Naruto. He was on a team with them both; he knew Naruto liked her, so he grew out of it so his friend could have her.

Naruto had been the only friend he ever had when he was growing up a rival but still a friend. He didn't want to take away one of the only things Naruto ever wanted for himself, so he grew out of liking sakura.

"Sorry, but I like someone else."

" Sorry to have bothered you, I didn't know."

He could practically feel the tears she was going to cry later that night.

" No one knows." He turned to face her, " I like her very much and I don't want anyone else to know yet."

Sakura nodded a smile on her face; she was trying.

"It's a secret no one else is to know, just you."

'Just you' sakura smiled at the words. "Ok sasuke-kun." She smiled again before walking away.

Sasuke continued to work then he was tapped on his shoulder turning around he saw rock lee and Keita.

"Ino needs you guys to go check on Kiba's progress with the benches so we know if we can eat yet. "

He nodded and Keita and him began to walk towards the tables.

"So sasuke-kun –" he cut her off.

"Don't talk to me."

She looked at him surprised. "Sasuke-kun I …"

" I know what you did to Hinata, next time, you won't only have to deal with Kiba."

Keita had a small laugh at the expense of his words. "what are you talking about?"

" When you beat the hell out of her for ME talking to her." he grabbed her buy her collar lifting her, " don't ever touch her again!" he threw her at a tree she hit it hard and slid down.

"I … I "

" Understand." It was more an order than a question.

" He fooled you to Hun." She gave a weak smile and a laugh . " How do you think we found out? You gave us too much credit."

"So Kiba told you that I was seeing Hinata?"

"He told us everything jealousy does crazy things to people. He wanted it taken care of so he came to me and my girls."

"And?"

" And what we tried to take care of it, by getting her to stop being with you. She was stubborn as hell though." (flash)

"Im the founder of the sasuke fan club and ill be damned if some, lame ass shy-bitch is gonna take him away from me!" she yelled.

Hinata sniffed, trying to hold back the tears and be strong.

" Take this as a warning."

She struggled pulling herself to her feet.

"No."

"What did you say?" Keita yelled.

" Im shy not scared!" Hinata said keeping her voice calm and collected as possible. "h-he doesn't want you s-sa-so –"

Hinata's words were stopped dead by another slashing cut this time across her chest, it stung so bad, soft tears fell from her eyes as she continued to stay standing. (end flash)

" Stubborn, though seems out of place there considering how quiet she is, I don't know what you see in her … "(flash)

Hinata by that time had hurried away to her locker. When she got there someone was standing in front of it.

She stopped when she was close enough to see his face.

"Why were you spying on us?" he asked, watching her his eyes a piercing black.

"I wasn't spying just passing by to my locker." She looked away from him.

Sasuke was leaned against her locker and she couldn't get into it to get her book, and if she didn't hurry back she would be in trouble.

"Lair." He practically spit the words into her soul.

"No, I'm not." she shrieked out, fairly loud.

"Yes you are." He watched her; she tried to reach around him for her locker.

"No im not," she had calmed her voice but refused to look into his eyes again.

"Yes you are."

"At least im not afraid to get close to someone!" she spit back then pushed him out of her way, a blush to her cheeks. (End flash)

It wasn't that she was the strongest person ever, or the smartest, and definitely not the bravest. But she had a heart and put herself into everything she loved, she tried so hard and even stood up for her sake and others when it was needed, she was honest and playful, fun sweet, everything he was missing in his own life, she had an shared with him. (flash)

"So you liked the flower?"

She blushed then nodded.

"The jacket too…?"

"Yes." She sat down next to him.

He handed her a box. "What's this for?"

"Open it."

Inside was hot rice, dumplings and some caramel cookies, it all smelled so good.

"For me?"

"No for me…" he rolled his eyes. " yes for you."

"Thanks." She smiled …

… They ate together in silence each taking peaks at the other when they weren't watching.

When he was finished he looked over to see she had one cookie left. She happened to glance up too….

They both gave small smiles and Hinata blushed. "Here" she held out the last cookie for him.

He didn't take it a little embarrassed she pulled her arm back in, she placed the cookie to her lips.

Sasuke reached over and took the other end of the cookie, which surprised her causing her to blush intensely.

They ate it together coming to kiss at the end. (end flash)

She made him a better person.

" I see everything good in a person, that no one else has."

"right … and you saw good in Kiba too didn't you?"(flash) "is she ok?" both boys were kneeled over her body, she was cradled in Kiba's arms.

"Im sorry." Kiba kissed her forehead, and handed her to sasuke. "Watch over her because I can't anymore …"

A warm tear fell from his eye landing on the floor. Kiba was showing emotion Sasuke had never known any man could have for a female till he meet Hinata.

Kiba loved her too.

"Take care of her, she can't know I was here, promise me you won't tell her."

"Kiba-"

"Promise me." He yelled.

There was a long paused silence as the to watched each other, Hinata began to make noises of pain she was now in a cold sweat, and holding tight to sasuke's shirt …

Sasuke looked down at the girl in his arms, he loved her too, why would Kiba give her up he knew in his heart he wouldn't have been able to do that, he needed her.

"Promise me she won't be told."

"Promise." (End flash)

"You believed him didn't you?" she laughed softly. " You believed he gave her up that day in the hall, didn't you?"

"You don't know what I believe."

" Don't you understand that day he didn't lay-down his love he proved it?"

"No he didn't, he gave her up."

"You didn't prove you loved her though, you didn't even tell her the truth did you?"

"Shut-up!" he growled.

"Testy- " she shook her finger at him. " do you think they would even just forget about each other? They were friends before you came into the picture they will be friends when you leave that's what friends do … "

"Who said im leaving the picture maybe ill just stay here forever."? He more or less said this to himself but still she listened.

" Do you even know how they feel about each other? Or even what she thinks about you? " She paused. (Flash)

"Sasuke." She blushed. "I-I just wanted to thank you for today." She looked away. "Thank you."

He put a hand on her chin and gently moved her face to see him.

"Your eyes are so beautiful, the lavender in them reflects the moon's light. So simple and elegant."

She lifted herself to her toes and kissed him he pulled her in closer, hand about her waist.

The passion in it was intense, there hot breath mixed with the cold air around them looking like a fog of smoke.

He ran his hand lower down her leg; she gave a soft moaned reply biting her lip trying to keep quiet.

Her noises were driving the man inside him crazy; she was so innocent and delicate. He loved it.

"Want to go inside?" he asked moving into her body with his own.

"Yes."(End flash)

"She loves me."

"But does she love Kiba too?"

" That's not even a factor in this."

"It is and you know it as much as I do, he stopped me that day because he loved her so much he didn't want anything to happen to her, he couldn't careless about you or your feelings for her, to him you just came into the picture and stole the woman he loves."

" Did he tell you this?"

" Maybe. You're the most popular guy in school, you could have anyone, anyone." She said the word again looking him in the eyes into his soul. " But you took away the only girl this one 'common' boy ever had, aren't you being selfish?"

"No, because I love her."

"If you love her you will stop this and let her go, and be happy with Kiba."

Those words were so familiar and rang in his ears to the back of his mind. (Flash)

"At any rate don't play this game with her life you hear me?"

Sasuke was quiet again.

" She may really like you, and you are just hurting her in the long run, and you may or may not regret it when she gets thrown out of her compound because of your stupidity …" Kakashi raised his voice.

Sasuke glared back. " Even if you are my sensei you can't tell me what to do in my own house." He motioned for the door and for Kakashi to leave.

"Just think about what I said, if you care about her at all you'll take her home." With that Kakashi got up and left. (End flash)

"But I love her."

"And? Think of all the people who are in love with you, for all but one it's a lost cause, think of what they are going through to be noticed by you, when you never notice them, everything they work for taken away but some girl who you don't even know if she loves you! Think of all the girls you are hurting by doing this!"

Keita was in tears now, crying for her own sake.

_I can't do anything to help those girls, I didn't tell them to fall in love with me …_ he never wanted them to love him, just Hinata, just Hinata ever since that first day only her … (flash)

"At least im not afraid to get close to someone!" she spit back then pushed him out of her way, a blush to her cheeks, she felt somewhat bad for saying it but then again she needed to say something…

She grabbed her book and slammed the locker door shut, turning around he was there looking down on her he was taller than her after all most people were.

"Have you ever even been close to someone." He step forward, one hand leaned against the lockers the other at his side. She was still avoiding any eye contact.

She shuttered and didn't answer.

"Have you ever been so close you can feel their breath on you know they feel yours too?" his other hand grabbed her wrist forcing her to drop the book on the ground, he thrust her hand to the locker. And leaned down to her closely.

"Do you even know what it's like?" he whispered, she shivered, his breath was warm " have it all then have it ripped away from you?"

His voice was now a little deeper sounding and he pushed into her hand harder which made her cringe it was starting to hurt.

"Hinata." She looked up unwillingly with her own bodies command her cheeks covered in a crimson blush. He gave a small smile in the corner of his mouth. " You have lavender eyes."(End flash)

He loved her with all his heart she stirred a fire in his soul, he never wanted to be without her always. (flash)

" How do you know who I am?" she questioned.

"Your mask doesn't hide your beauty well." She blushed harder removing the mask.

"I guess I don't need this, but who are you?"

"You won't like me if you knew…" he sighed. " I just wanted to say I had a great night and thank you for the kiss, I was the most sincere thing anyone has ever done for me. Thanks."

"Don't go." She held his hand now. Scooted a little closer to him. " Tell me who you are."

"Hinata please don't…" he pushed her away as she reached for the mask.

"Your not my boss…" she gave a playful grin and removed it. "Sasuke?" she said under her breath.

He didn't say anything.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ehn?"

"Do you think I would have cared if you were honest with me?"

"Do you care now?"

She thought for a few seconds. " I care … that-" he cut her off.

" Ehn. You win some you lose some."

She smacked him hard across the face. " Don't be a jerk!"

He looked back at her his eyes still a piercing black as the night that surrounded them, but they drew her in nonetheless.

"I guess I deserve that." He shrugged.

"Im sorry." She set her hand on his face where she had hit it a red handprint was well visible. "i…."

"Hinata…" he kissed her on the lips again.(end flash)

Through everything they did, every secret meeting, every smile, every kiss he grew to love her more and more, she was everything he had always wanted and needed, after his family died he decided he would never love again because it would be taken away, but she embedded herself into his soul. He never was going to be without her again.

He could still hear Keita sobbing quietly, she loved him, she even possibly loved him the way he loved Hinata.

"Im sorry, but I –."

"Don't say it again." She held a hand towards him, he knelt down to where she was sprawled on the ground. " I just wanted a taste of a life with you, something I can never have. I realize all I wanted was to be Hinata." She gave a soft smile.

He watched her, he tried to understand what she was going through he tried to understand her pain. He couldn't feel it, but it must be like losing Hinata, something he couldn't have lived with.

"Im not the one for you, and I hope when you find him you will love him even more than you loved me, and he will feel the same."

"is that even possible, I practically worshiped you what is greater than that?"

"if you worship someone your not really loving them."

She was silent for a long time, then she leaned in her lips close to his. " How would you know? I loved you with everything I had, with everything I knew, how do you even know you love her with everything you say you do when you have never been with anyone else you never gave anyone a chance!"

"I know I love her and ill prove it too you." He closed his eyes and kissed her. She pulled away touching her lips.

" Ill never forget you." she smiled, " Hinata is really lucky to have you."

"That is if she will have me once I tell her I kissed you … "

"You don't have to tell her I will, it may seem different coming from me, but I know that you didn't kiss me with anything more than a strangers compassion for my situation." She sighed. " You know how they say you can feel when someone you love loves someone one else in the way they kiss you, I felt it."

"Im glad you understood, I figured you were smart enough to get what I was doing."

She gave a smile standing up. "We should get going I have a lot to fix."

"Alright"

They headed out towards the tables once again, this time their was no talking both were lost in thought.

Hinata is gonna kill me. He sighed mentally at his own tactic. Still he would make it up to her, and he would never stray again … he would always be there to make her happy like he had done earlier that day … (flash)

He softly kissed her jaw line.

"Sasuke." Her hands roamed from down his shoulders to his shirt line at which she paused.

"Go on." His kissed down, to her collarbone sucking gently on the skin. He stroked the throbbing vein below his mouth with his tongue, he felt her breathe in deep and gasp a little, o - how she temper him.

"mmm" came the next reply, he also moaned softly under his breath, softly so she couldn't hear him.

" go on," She was stroking his chest, her delicate fingers tracing his muscular abs. He wanted them to roam and caress his whole body up and down.

She paused tracing the elastic pant line. He moved away to look her in the eyes. She was pleading him gently to have her.

"lay down?" he asked softly.

She paused then nodded.

He gently set her on the ground and proceeded to kiss her on the mouth now, fingers working at her top two buttons then her returned to kissing her neck.

She moved with each swipe of his tongue across her warm skin. Each motion she gave was a soft pulse forward into him her body pulled her to feel his against her own.

His hands slowly began to roam her body, down her curves, onto pear shaped hips onto her upper thighs.

She soon began to squirm a little.

"Am I moving to fast?" he gasped out the words lifting his mouth from kissing her neck.

"No its just I-" her breathing was a little scattered. He was panting over where he had just sucked on her neck and the wet flesh became electrified with the hot air. She moaned softly.

Why does just one noise make me feel like ripping her clothes apart and touch just her skin, her creamy colored skin, he ran a hand down then curve of her hip. I want her so much, I want her to want me this way too, I want her to feel what I feel, I want to get her to that point of pleasured extisee she gives me.

"One more thing."

He moved a little closer to her while she was sitting there, he rubbed her thigh tenderly.

"Please. I want to do it just for you."

She thought about everything he could mean but nothing stuck in her mind.

"What- what is it?"

"Yes or no."

"Sasuke I just want to know what it is-"

"Do you trust me?"

She didn't hesitate. " I trust you " with each word she was saying he wanted to kiss her more.

He positioned her to lean back just on her elbows so she could watch him if it made her more comfortable.

He pulled her skirt out of the way and up a little.

She held her eyes closed tightly. She felt his hand creep closer toward her spot. The other was under her shirt just below her belly button. A pressure point he had learned

He moved her panties from blocking her entrance by moving them to the side. At this feeling she cringed. He asked if she wanted to continue. She nodded.

He stroked the entrance with a finger avoiding the urge to just force it in.

She blushed when he looked up. _She has the sweetest smile so innocent._

She was starting to become wet. To help it along he licked his finger, and traced it one more time before allowing it to slide in. She gasped softly.

Hinata closed her eyes; it felt so good. He pulled it out slowly then in again.

Her breathing quickened as he continued, his finger made a rotated motion rubbing itself against her g-spot.

Before she realized she let out a moan, it was soft and long awaited.

This made him want to go even harder and faster than before but shortly after he stopped.

He watched in awe as she opened her eyes again they had been closed most of the time. She blinked before she smiled at him followed by her signature blush.

"Sasuke I-"

"Did you like it?"

"Yes," she paused with a tender smile then moved forward kissing his lips softly. " I would like more sometime."

He pushed he back to the ground the whole time nibbling her lips.

"If more is what you wish …" _I will give you the world, for just a smile_

"Sasuke" she said his name into his lips.

His hands returned to the spots they were before as his lips raged in a battle to contain hers.

This time the opening was still wet from the first round and took little coaxing to enter.

With two fingers he quickly again found her g-spot repeatedly going at her weakness.

His lost the battle with her lips but quickly began to devour the throbbing vain on her neckline. She breathed into his ear, every soft coo and moaned answer to his motions was heard as she came closer to breaking point.

His body moving in motion with his hand forward and back as was hers. Her hips rose off the ground slightly.

"Sasuke." His name came ringing in his own ears. He pressed down on her lower abdomen with the opposite hand.

"mmmhnnn Sasuke I I- "A loud moaned cry came next as she thrust into his fingers her moans continuing as she thrust into his hand more, a warm liquid covered much of his hand now.

He moved away from her for breathing space as she lay panting on the ground. He kissed her forehead brushing her bangs away._ you are so precious … and I will never let you go … (end flash)_

Sasuke and Keita reached the opening where the bench area and forest met. When he stepped out into the clearing he saw Hinata _his_ Hinata sitting atop the bench.

Kiba was standing in front of her, he glanced up at sasuke, then with a half-smirked smile he began to ravish her mouth.

Sasuke tried but he couldn't find the voice to call out and stop it, he couldn't move, had she really weakened him that much?

He heard a low growl from Kiba, though Hinata was quiet as ever.

Hw watched as The dog of a man rubbed he knee then with a creeping hand continued up her thigh, he couldn't watch anymore, he ran , he ran with all he had back into the forest, when he reached it he held on to the closest tree sobbing into it.

"Hinata … Hinata! " he screamed he name into it but she never came.

xXx

All the while he had left Keita there. After Hinata had run off Keita went to confront him.

"Your becoming like a cruel bitter old man to her."

" What would you know?"

"I am a girl too you know, and if it was me, I would never speak with you again…"

"You saw then why do you speak with me?"

" I don't know," she sighed touching a hand to his lower arm. " and im quitting this."

" This?"

"This game to get the girl." She looked away.

" Its not like you aren't getting anything out of this, Sasuke, is yours when this is over."

"No he isn't." she had a tear in her eye as she said the words.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing wrong, he loves her, for real"

"How can you tell?"

"The way he kissed me but didn't kiss me." She let out a soft sigh, " a girl can tell when a kiss isn't for her."

"And?"

"It wasn't for me …"

"Keita." He said her name softly

"Kiba just let it alone." She pulled away from him. He pulled her back kissing her lips genteelly, her eyes closed slowly as she drank it in, tongue running slowly over hers, the warmth and wetness caused her to breath in deep, with a thin gasp for more air in her lungs.

"Kiba."

"Lets just finish what we started, please don't quit on me now." Keita nodded walking off into the forest toward where Hinata had run, she was going to tell Hinata she kissed sasuke just as she promised but tell it how Kiba wanted.

She hoped somewhere deep in her heart that when this was all over he would still feel for her, but she knew it wasn't meant to be.

* * *

sorry i was gone for so long and this chapter is late sigh i left out of town unexpectedly when my grandpa had a stroke ... he is doing better though, anyways thanks for keeping up all the positive reviews i love you all, so here is your supper long chapie ( it was like 4520 words lol.) 


	14. intermission II

Guys im so sorry for taking so long to update ... sigh at any rate when summer kicks in for me i promise to go into over drive for writting. anyway ... i've so swamped lately as is the source of all delays. at any rate im not ending the fic here please bear with me a little longer, love you all for waiting thanks so much , and i will explain better what happened in the last chapter in my next posting cause it seemed to confuse so people. will update when possible. laters.  



	15. Chapter 15

_Why was today like this? What did I do to deserve it?_ She sobbed.

Hinata walked further into the forest past the trail…

She reached the river; it had been elevated due to the rain, and was a torrent of swirling and spinning water spouts.

She stood close, it was just water, it was just a few feet down, it was the easy way out …

Hinata stepped off the bank-

xXx

It was late afternoon. The sun was going down. Sasuke watched out the hospital window. He hadn't left the chair since they brought her in a few hours ago out of ICU. But he had been in the hospital for days.

The only person to stay by her side, not even family had been there long, only in and out, the only time he wasn't there, they had requested he not be allowed in.

He hadn't obeyed and had every day found a way in too see her bringing a single flower for her vase each new day.

He placed his head into his hands. He blamed himself for everything.

He looked up, watching her from his chair she stirred.

(flash)

Hinata watched the water, hugging her knees.

_Why did it have to be like this?_ She loved him so. He even acted like he loved her back.

Should she jump, it would be so easy, he would never have to choose if she wasn't there …

She closed her eyes and stood to her feet. She would make him choose Keita or her. She closed her shaking hands into fists. He would choose her he loved her and she loved him too with all her heart.

"Hinata ……. Hinata! " Came a scream from the forest, she knew that voice.

"Sasuke!" she said back turned, it was her sasuke he was looking for her. she smiled to herself she would never trouble him again with these petty thoughts if only he chose her.

"Sasuke!" she yelled again turning around quickly, losing her footing she fell from the bank and was almost drowned.

(end flash)

" Why were you out there?" he sobbed to himself as he watched her soft breathing, her chest rise and fall.

" Ill never leave you again." He whipped the tears from his eyes walking to the bed he stroked hair from her eyes. " my angel" he kissed he cheek softly then placed his hand over the area to protect his kiss.

"mhmm" she rubbed her cheek into it, her eyes fluttered open softly. "Sasuke…" she muttered softly.

"Hinata." He looked at her a tear began to form as her eyes flickered open.

"Sasuke!" she yelled sitting up quickly, she was breathing heavy but nonetheless awake.

He wrapped his arms around her "Im here im here!" he let the tears fall as he held her tight. " Im never letting you go again. Hinata im so sorry."

"Sasuke." She was crying too. She lifted his head to a gentle kiss. " Never be sorry."

They shared more kisses and told each other their own side to the story of that day.

He visited her freely every day after that, Hinata allowed it.

They day of her hospital release came and Sasuke and her had planned for ice cream as a treat, that and shopping he promised her all the clothes she could want.

He walked in the door to find Hashi, Neji and a few other Hyuuga members.

"Sasuke." She smiled

She was the only one really smiling but then again most of them never smile.

"What are you doing here?" Hashi asked his voice low.

"Visiting Hinata." He placed the flower in the vase with several others.

"You were banned from seeing her." Hinata looked back and forth from one to the other confused, for she had not been told.

"What are you-?"

"Hinata stay out of it." Neji said calmly walking to her side patting her on the hand.

"But-"

"shh." Neji calmed her.

"Leave and never return."

"This is all your fault." The elders continued their vicious assault of words on poor Sasuke.

"I know." He hung his head low.

"Then leave."

"yes Sir."

"No, don't go!" Hinata yelled out. They all turned to look at her.

She ran from the bed lunging at him. " I Love You, please, stay with me, stay with me here! " she sobbed into his shirt.

He whispered in her ear, then left her to sit alone on the floor. The door closed behind him as he left the others in the room watched in silence.

* * *

Hey guys im sorry it took so long but summer is finally here and new chapters should come at the end of every week at the latest, i plan to go into high gear this summer. anyway on my fanfiction profile i always leave notes in the summer telling what's going on and what my plans are also i update if i went out of town for a few days its the best way to check for any deleys instead of asking when the next chapter will be.

i plan to be done with this within maybe 4-5 chapters more at most. Because i have another SasukeXhinata request that i plan to work on it will be spin-off continuation when i finsih this one so ill let you know when i post that, i also have a oneshot for the pairing planned. jeez i have so much to do thank God for a whole summer anyways love you all ...

I also had a few people say the last chapter was a tad confusing ( my bad) at any rate it was Sasuke's P.O.V. before hinata fell in the water if that helped anything... if you guys have any other questions feel free to mail me. thanks. laters.


	16. Chapter 16

"What are you doing here?" Hashi asked his voice low.

"Visiting Hinata." He placed the flower in the vase with several others.

"You were banned from seeing her." Hinata looked back and forth from one to the other confused, for she had not been told.

"What are you-?"

"Hinata stay out of it." Neji said calmly walking to her side patting her on the hand.

"But-"

"shh." Neji calmed her.

"Leave and never return."

"This is all your fault." The elders continued their vicious assault of words on poor Sasuke.

"I know." He hung his head low.

"Then leave."

"yes Sir."

"No, don't go!" Hinata yelled out. They all turned to look at her.

She ran from the bed lunging at him. " I Love You, please, stay with me, stay with me here! " she sobbed into his shirt.

He whispered in her ear, then left her to sit alone on the floor. The door closed behind him as he left the others in the room watched in silence.

xXx

It had been a week since Hinata had seen or heard of Sasuke, he wasn't at school. It was the longest she had been away from him since the night they danced. She sighed drifting into her thoughts as her weapons lesson continued without the notice of her absence. ( Flash )

"Who are you?"

He smiled. She could have sworn she'd seen it before, it was very captivating. " Doesn't matter really."

"Yes it does, and I can't tell with your mask… so just tell me…"

"You can see through my mask can't you?"

"If I wanted to yes, but id rather you tell me…" she smiled shyly and blushed, though she didn't know why…

He chuckled a little under his breath. " Maybe ill tell you."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe, do you want to go dance with me?"

She was nervous about it because of her first dancing experience but for some reason this guy seemed different like maybe he cared or something she didn't really understand but she wanted to believe he was good.

She held his hand, and they returned to the dance floor. Though it was a fast song he held her close as if it was a slow one, they danced in a small circle one step at a time.

She enjoyed it and the pace; he treated her how she had wanted that night just like a lady.

She smiled leaning into his chest. His eyes grew wide and he pushed her out a little making her spin then pulling her back in dipping her.

She laughed, blushing she covered her face with her hands.

He smiled back. And leaned in giving her a soft kiss one the cheek. She blushed harder. ( end flash)

Sasuke is amazing … maybe ill take him up on the offer … ( flash ) 

She ran from the bed lunging at him. " I Love You, please, stay with me, stay with me here! " she sobbed into his shirt.

He whispered in her ear, " leave with me at the full moon." With that he walked away. Hinata sobbed in confusing she didn't feel she was ready for all of this it was happening to fast ( end flash)

…_but she loved him with all herself he had never asked for more it was all he wanted, and she would give it to him…_

the bell rang waking her from her tranced state. Gathering her books she left the class room. She passed person after person in the hallway none of them knew anything about her none of them loved her the way he did …

"Hinata." She turned to see Kakashi.

He was Sasuke's mentor and friend, he was such a father figure to him …

" Hinata can I talk with you?"

No her head screamed. " Yes." She looked away.

They walked into an empty classroom. " What are you and Sasuke planning?"

"nothing, what are you talking about?" she refused eye contact.

"he hasn't been at school recently and when I visited him last night he said he dropped out, and your grades have fallen … whatever you expect from him it won't happen …"

" But you said that I make him smile and that-"

" I know what I said! " he yelled the word at her it was frightening and she stepped back a little.

"But he doesn't understand, he is going about it the wrong way, dropping out from society, talk him out of it, do something about it…"

"I can't do anything."

"Tonight is the full moon, go and talk with him ok, go on a date, whatever you need too- talk him out of whatever he is planning. I need you to protect him, protect him from himself"

"Kakashi I don't think I can do that for you."

"Promise me."

Hinata looked away and gave the faint impression of a nod.

"Thank you Hinata." Kakashi released her with a nod, Hinata hurried from the room.

xXx

It was late, and Hinata crept out the window of her room landing soundlessly on the ground below it.

He walked through the town and stopped to look at a fan shaped emblem on the sign above what seemed a haunted street.

She walked down and stopping at a door she dropped her full nap sack to the ground, and knocked.

The door opened slowly. Fully opened she smiled lunging at him.

"Sasuke." She squealed. He wrapped his arms around her swinging her in a small circle in the doorway.

_Sorry Kakashi, no one is going to make me lose him. Not even you._

* * *

_Thank you all for waiting this long for the last chapter on this story, it will be continued in another story "Runaway" i will post another update chapter here telling you guys when ive started the new story, anyways much love for everyone who has stuck threw this with me, anyways i will try to have the new story started in two weeks at the latest love you all's. laters._

_and for and yoai (guyXguy) fans check out my story "Mission- Husband & Wife: A Neji X Shika Request "_

_thats all for now thanks, laters. _


End file.
